Memories: Wrath of Chaos
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: Sequel to Memories. Thirty years after the events of Memories, Cynder awakens and she finds herself against an enemy who was once a friend. No one can be trusted... *Currently on Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm back. Dunno when this part will be finished, but it'll be longer (I think). I do have a new style of writing that I have used in my Resident Evil story, which will be used here. AKA, more detail, and some type of first person POV. So, as you know, some things in the preview may not come true, but at least two will.**

**Also, this idea for the 2****nd**** part was given to me around chapter 7 in the first one, when I had no idea what to do for he rest of the trilogy. My friend came up to me and said 'Well, what would happen if Draco took over the entire world?' I went with that since it was a brilliant idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Spyro.**

_Damn, not even the temples have been spared._

A lone dragon walked through a village. Or what was left of it. It was in ruins, and skeletons of the inhabitant's lay scattered across the 'streets'. Buildings were in shambles and debris laid all over, burned or just in splinters. The village had been leveled three weeks ago, but it still reeked of death and pure evil.

Despite the horror, the dragon pushed forward, trying not to look at the skeletons that seemed to stare blankly at him. The dragon was a silvery color with a large scar across his chest, near his heart. His horns and spikes were a golden color, and his wings were a silver color with a hint of gold. He had rips in the delicate membrane of the wing, and his amber eyes revealed suffering and pain. His tail had a crystal at the end with a dark purple liquid filling it, in which pulsed every so often.

He turned and headed to the destroyed temple, and sighed in pain. Eggs were either in pieces or just had giant holes in them. The dragon heard a sound from behind him, and he whirled around and pinned the thing on the ground, before releasing it with shock on his face.

"Koga, what are you doing here?" he asked as he glared at the figure, who was getting up. He was a grey-brown wolf with sparkling green eyes, and he was bigger than normal wolves for some reason. He didn't have a lot of muscle like the dragon, but he was lean and very swift.

"Ornlu….so you are alive. Dude, it's been five years, come home already. Larka's been worried sick about you, and I don't want to keep lying to her. I respect your reasons for leaving, but just let her know that your alive so she can stop faking her happiness." The wolf said in a rushed tone, but it held relief and worry in it as well.

"I…can't," Ornlu said as he looked away, "I don't want to hurt her, like last time. You saw what happened, and I have no control over it."

Koga looked at him intently, as if he was trying to get into his head. "Listen, your parents are dead, along with hers. No offense or anything, but you two looked after each other like siblings. And when you did that to her, she never blamed you. No one did. Larka's devastated, even though she won't admit it. Do us all a favor and come home, even for a day. I'm not saying this for me, but for her." Koga said, his eyes pleading him for him to come back.

Ornlu never thought he'd see Koga act like this. Normally, he was a smartass and always made comments for everything. These five years without him really did something, but he couldn't go back. He couldn't put anyone else in danger, or let them see his weakness. The darkness inside him put a lot of strain on his heart, and it was slowly killing him. Looking away bitterly, he wished that he could go back home, even for a day.

"I'm sorry Koga, but I can't." Ornlu replied with a heavy heart. "Go back and tell her that I'm alive, but I can't return until I get this out of my body. Just tell her to stop worrying, and that I'll be f-" he started as he put a claw up to his mouth and coughed up a lot of blood.

"What the…?" Koga exclaimed as he rushed to Ornlu's side as he continued coughing up more blood, until there was a small puddle there. Ornlu just panted afterward, his eyes beginning to roll into the back of his head.

_It's getting worse, which means I have little time left to get this out of me._ He thought as he steadied himself, still panting. _The strain of the darkness is putting a massive toll on my heart, and I may not live through the week…_

"Koga…now you see why…I cannot go back." Ornlu gasped as his chest faded into dull throbbing. It would soon strike again, and next time it would take over if it didn't kill him.

"Dude…what's happened to you?" Koga whispered as he saw his friend struggle to move. It seemed like only yesterday that he had left without even saying goodbye, only saying that he needed to do something alone. He looked perfectly healthy, but now that he saw him recovering from whatever struck him, he saw how fragile and weak he looked. His scales lost color and turned almost a pale white, and his eyes seemed to glaze over.

"I can't tell you. It's not personal or anything, but for everyone else's good." Ornlu replied with another sigh as his body shuddered involuntarily.

Koga suddenly was fed up with him. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to bring him back, and he hoped that being with Larka would help him. More memories of before he left filled Koga's head as he remembered how distant Ornlu had seemed before his departure. It was if he was….

"Ornlu, I need an answer: Are you fighting off the corruption?" Koga asked suddenly, taking Ornlu by surprise.

"….Of a sort." Ornlu replied after a moment. "It is a stronger form of it, and it takes over me at random points. It gives enough strain on my body to give me heart problems, as you saw. Koga…I'm dying from it. Unless I find a cure soon, I will die. Backtracking to home won't do much other than give me more pain, which will make it quicker. I can't bear to see Larka with any more grief on her. It's better for her not to see me like this." He explained, tears threatening to fall. He wished that his life would turn around other than just keep getting worse and worse.

Koga suddenly growled and walked up to Ornlu and dug his claws into him while looking him dead in the eyes. "If you had told us that instead of running off, we could've helped. You're a brother to us both, and we took an oath to stick together, but I guess you forgot. We took an oath to never tell lies, but you broke it. WE TOOK AN OATH TO HELP ONE ANOTHER, BUT YOU'RE JUST TOO DAMN STUBBORN!" he yelled in Ornlu's face, his eyes flaring with anger.

Ornlu was surprised. Koga never acted like this, and it made him feel guilty. But, he couldn't go back, not when he was putting lives in danger. "I can't, Koga. I just…can't." Ornlu said as he looked away once more.

That response was apparently the wrong thing to say, since Koga slowly raked his claws across his legs, making him wince in pain. "Well, if you're not going to come willingly…I'm going to drag your ass back. I promised Larka I would bring you back, and I can't bear to see her cry anymore when there is something I can do about it." Koga growled menacingly as he pulled Ornlu, who sighed while looking up at the cloudy sky.

It may have been the trick of the light, or his eyes giving out on him, but he could've sworn he saw a bright light the resembled a comet land near the mountain range nearby.

**Intro End. Real chapters will be longer, and hopefully more descriptive. Blah…Blah, Blah…Blah. Also, this will be more serious and less humor.**


	2. Thirty years have passed

**So, I is back from the RE section. So, last chapter went over well I guess, since all of a sudden I get like 5 e-mails saying 'favorite story/alert'…Also, the 'Broken Soul' song we all know and love….is actually about Ignitus's and Spyro's relationship. Yeah, it is, the composers said, so bite me. I was confused as well, since I thought it was about a person who was suffering and reaching out for help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

In the icy Hirkan Mountains, a bright flash of light appeared from the sky and crashed into the side, making a loud rumble as an avalanche occurred on one of the monstrous peaks. The thing that impacted was a large crystal which held a black dragoness inside. She had ruby under scales and a scythe-like tail. Her eyes were closed as if she was asleep, and she had a white metal-like claw on her arm and an orange topaz on her chest.

Suddenly, the crystal shattered and she fell to a ledge about fifty feet below her with a dull _thud_, which echoed through the peak. After a few moments, the dragoness opened her eyes slowly, revealing emerald orbs, and shut them again. She opened them once more and shivered from the coldness and snow around her.

_What happened…?_ The dragoness, Cynder, thought to herself as she rubbed her head in pain. _Oh that's right…I freed Ignitus and then Draco appeared out of nowhere and shot me off to god knows where._

Slowly, she picked herself up off the icy ground and looked at her surroundings, which was white and cloudy. And cold. She looked at herself and found that she was still an adult, and that she still had the artifact on her arm. Also, there were no signs of the corruption.

Her wings were starting to freeze over, and she shivered once ore before spreading them and taking off. She still wasn't used to flying, so it was an interesting experience while playing 'dodge the icicle' as she went down the mountain, which it got warmer. As she broke through the lower clouds, she saw that she was near Fenris's castle.

Cynder flew towards it and landed near the draw bridge in front and gasped. The entire place was shambles. The walls were cracked and the windows were broken, and it just seemed….lifeless. There was no other word to describe it as Cynder walked over the bridge and inside.

_What the hell happened? Did Draco attack here or something?_ Cynder thought to herself as she walked into the throne room. It was also a disaster, since the suits of armor that were there were all smashed and torn apart. The seat itself was clawed and in pieces. There was a door behind the chair, and Cynder walked over to it and found it unlocked and big enough for her to enter, in which she did.

The next room had a spiral staircase that led upward, and seeing nothing else of interest in the room, Cynder cautiously climbed up, being wary just in case anything decided to attack her. After a few moments of climbing, Cynder reached another door that was unlocked and opened it.

This room was a small library with books and scrolls everywhere. In the center of the small room, a pool of water laid there in a golden circle that held it. Cynder had no idea what it was for, but all of her thoughts were cut off by a sudden movement and something wrapping around her neck and lifting her in the air slightly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" An old voice asked from behind her that she recognized instantly.

"Fenris, it's me, Cynder. What the hell happened to this place?" Cynder asked as the thing, which she identified it to be his tail, tightened around her neck, threatening to cut off her air supply.

"LIES! Cynder died years ago! Now, state who you really are!" Fenris roared from behind her, making her wince from the volume.

"Fenris…just tell me…what happened…" Cynder said as she struggled for air. Suddenly, his tail retreated from around her neck, allowing her to breathe once more as she turned around to face Fenris.

He looked the same as he did the last time she saw him, but he looked older, wearier. His once scarlet wings had faded to a dull red and his fur seemed to lose its shine. Cynder gasped as she looked into his face, in which two milky white orbs stared back at her.

Fenris was blind.

"I don't get it…how are you alive…?" Fenris asked, not directly to her, but to himself as he touched her chest where her crystal was with his paw. "I saw you die by Draco…so how is this possible…?"

"Fenris…what do you mean?" Cynder asked as he sighed and looked at her with his blinded eyes. He then walked over to a corner about ten feet away from her, and started to talk.

"Cynder…it has been thirty years since we have last met." He said solemnly, his voice sounding older than he was.

"What?" Cynder asked, thinking he was making a joke. But looking at him made her realize that he was entirely serious.

"Yes, I now know what Draco did to you. He sent you into the future to get you out of the way, since you were becoming a pest to him. Everything went downhill from that. Nowe…poor Nowe…was killed by Draco twenty years ago, along with Aleria, who had become his mate. Jerik survived the wound made by Ignitus, and he killed Xaldin, who had also survived, but he died from his wounds. Wind is still alive, somewhere, fighting against the corruption." Fenris explained to a shocked Cynder as he started to cry.

Cynder's mind was racing from what she was told. Nowe and Aleria are dead, along with Jerik?! But Wind was still alive, so that was a good thing… "Fenris, what about Ignitus and the others? Are they still alive?"

"No, they perished in a battle that lasted for three months about fifteen years ago. Volteer was first…a spear right through the heart. Cyril and Terrador died within seconds of each other, overwhelmed by the army of corrupted. Ignitus died last, but during the process, he managed to severely weaken Draco so I could finish him. But, before Draco died, he…made me blind." Fenris answered, still crying. Cynder couldn't exactly blame him, since he had watched everyone die that he had cared about.

"Fenris…" Cynder said in a soft tone as she walked over and place a wing around him in attempt to comfort him. "There is nothing you could've done. At least Draco is dead, so the corruption has stopped, right?" She said, her mind still reeling from what Fenris was telling her.

"It should've…but it didn't. I learned who the true mastermind behind this was, but I cannot say his name, since it is ill fortune. But he was killed as well, but the corruption spreads still to this day, even if slower." Fenris replied as he sighed once more and wiped away his tears. "Before Nowe and Aleria died…they had a child named Ornlu. But, he disappeared five years ago, even though I promised to watch over him. I haven't left this castle since…" Fenris added as he got up and started towards the door.

"Why not? There are people dying or being corrupted out there, and you sit in your castle when you can prevent it!? I miss the old Fenris…" Cynder said, trying to make him angry. If she made him angry, then he may come out and stop the corruption.

"If you had known what I had seen in my long life, you would know why I have given up. But of course, you couldn't know…" Fenris replied as he walked out the room and started downstairs. Cynder got up and followed him, determined to find the spark inside him that would snap him out of his depression.

"You really are weak, aren't you? You would let the world die, just because of what you saw? The Fenris I knew wouldn't let that happen, even if people he cared about died. There are more out there, begging for help, and you are going to IGNORE THEM!?" Cynder shouted as she followed him into the throne room, in which Fenris stopped.

"…You are right. I am letting other's die from my own guilt and depression. Just because I have shut myself away doesn't mean that it will all end." He said after a moment as he turned his milky white eyes towards her.

"There we go!" Cynder said with a triumphant cheer as Fenris looked at her oddly.

"…Right. Anyway, I haven't shown my face to the town nearby in five years, so I wonder how people will react…" Fenris wondered out loud as Cynder ran by him.

"Only one way to find out!" Cynder called back as she took off.

Fenris sighed and then smiled before taking off after her.

**Bit rushed towards the end and short, but I has a reason: I have Super Smash Bros: Brawl. So….Seeya whenever!**


	3. Larka

**Right, so what I said about last chapter….My Wii broke XD. So…I had to send it and Brawl to Nintendo, but if they can't fix it, since they were having problems with Brawl, they are going to give me a new Wii and Brawl. So… for the next few weeks I have no Wii.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, just my OC's and plot.**

Cynder followed Fenris as they walked, not flew, to the nearby village. While it would've taken shorter for them to fly, Fenris stated that he could not fly due to his blindness. But, for a blind man, he was well coordinated and seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"Fenris, how do you know where you are going if your blind?" Cynder asked, unable to hold the question any longer.

"Just because I am physically blind, it does not mean I am mentally blind. I remember this path from when I could see, so I know exactly where to go." Fenris replied as he led her further down the path they were going.

They were in a forest the seemed to be untainted by the corruption, since birds began to chirp and animals started to run around. For Cynder, it was a place of tranquility, unlike the 'past'. She did wonder about what Fenris said about it, since Draco was dead. But who was the 'mastermind' behind it? She'd have to ask Fenris later, since he had just got out of his depression.

For the next few minutes, they walked in silence. Every so often, Fenris would glance behind him as to make sure Cynder was still behind him. Cynder had no intention of wandering off, since she was both curious and wary of this 'new world'. However, nothing tried to kill them yet, so that was a good thing.

"We are nearby." Fenris alerted her suddenly as he stopped near a cliff.

As if to prove his point, a small village unraveled itself to them. Cynder could faintly hear children inside, and see citizens walking around. That's when Fenris spread his wings and nearly pushed Cynder off the edge since she was standing right next to him. He then took her by surprise by jumping off and gliding down towards the village.

"Liar…" Cynder grinned as she flew after him. They landed on the outskirts of the village, in which Fenris smiled at her when she did land.

"There is someone who should be here that I would like you to meet. Her name is Larka, and from what I remembered of you, she seemed to be your reincarnation…" Fenris told her as he began towards the village, Cynder still amazed on how he could still walk so well even though he was entirely blind.

Cynder followed him, her head attempting to go in fifty different directions in order to see everything. People seemed to stop in what they were doing and look at them. Even children stopped playing and stared with wide eyes at them, and Cynder began to feel uncomfortable under their stares.

"Fenris…why are they staring at us?" she asked him as bent her head low and whispered it into his ear.

Fenris smiled and chuckled at her question before replying, "They are staring at me mostly, since they haven't seen me in five years, remember? I suppose a majority of them thought I had rotted away in my castle. Some may recognize you, but I doubt it, since you are 'dead'."

Cynder nodded and did her best to ignore them, but still felt like they were going to lunge at them at any second. As Fenris led her to the center of the village, she noticed that the ground looked a bit dead in some areas, which made her a bit more wary and worried.

Her thoughts were cut off, however, when she literally smacked into a dragoness that was about the same height as her. She had black scales and ivory horns and claws, and a necklace made of pearls with a large onyx in it.

"Sorry…" The dragoness mumbled as she glanced at Fenris and gasped. "Fenris! I thought you had rotted away in your castle!" she exclaimed as she embraced him with her wings as he shot Cynder the 'What-did-I-tell-you?' look.

"Yes, it is good to see you as well, Larka." Fenris said as Larka released him. "Larka, this is Cynder, Cynder this is Larka, the one I told you about." He introduced them both as Cynder and Larka nodded at each other.

"Fenris, you haven't heard from Koga, have you? He went looking for Ornlu last month, and hasn't returned…" Larka asked with an expression of hope and sorrow.

"I have not. Do you have somewhere where we all may speak in private? I have some things I would like to say without being watched." Fenris asked as he looked around with his milky white eyes as if he was certain something was going to attack them.

"Yeah, follow me…" Larka replied as she led them away from the center of town and towards a medium sized house in which Larka opened the door with her tail and went inside. Cynder looked at Fenris, who had already started to go in, and followed.

Inside had three den-like rooms connecting to the main room that they were in. Cynder followed them into the room to the right, which she guessed was her room due to the cloth on the ground and a shelf that had shiny things on it. It was normal for some dragons to collect shiny things, but no one knew what drove them to collect them.

Cynder also spotted some rectangle shaped objects that puzzled her, since she had never seen anything like it. "What are these?" She asked them as she walked over to them and curiously picked one from the shelf. It looked like a realistic drawing of Fenris, some wolf, Larka, and another dragon that Cynder felt like she met before.

"Those are called 'pictures'," Larka explained as she laid down on the cloth that Cynder guessed was where she slept, "They were invented about ten years ago by some human, I forgot his name, and they can capture moments that you cherish."

"Are you done? I have a few things to say, and I am running out of time." Fenris interrupted as he growled slightly in impatience.

"Running out of time…?" Cynder asked as she sat down next to the shelf, still glancing at the objects and 'pictures'.

"I'll answer questions later." Fenris snapped, taking both Larka and Cynder off guard. "Anyway, Larka you remember how I told you about the war against Draco and the beginning of it?" when Larka nodded, he continued, "Well, I left out a detail. When Ignitus was freed from his corruption by an unnamed dragon, Draco appeared and 'killed' her. However, as I realized about an hour ago, that was proven false. It seems Draco couldn't be bothered with her at the time, so he sent her into the future to get rid of her for a time. And that dragon….is in this room." He ended as he turned his head and looked at Cynder with his blinded eyes that still seemed to bare into her.

Larka's jaw literally dropped, and Cynder would've found it amusing if it hadn't been for the seriousness of the conversation. "B-but, how is it…?" she stuttered, clearly confused.

"Cynder is not from this time period. She is from thirty years in the past. It may come hard for you to understand, Larka, but know that she may not get a lot of what you are talking about at some times, so try your best to understand." Fenris continued, looking at Larka this time.

"Fenris…what did you mean by what you said earlier?" Cynder asked after a moment of silence, attempting to break it.

Fenris sighed heavily and looked towards the ground before replying, "Cynder and Larka, you both are probably wondering why my fur and wings seemed to have faded. The reason is because I am very, very ill. Deathly ill, in fact. I probably will not make it through the year, but I will continue to fight it."

Cynder was entirely blown away from this information. Despite his wings and fur, he seemed to be just fine. Had he been hiding his illness from when Draco sent her into the future? It seemed like something was against her in this time period, since most of the people she knew had been killed…

However, when Cynder attempted to ask him about that, he turned towards the door and smiled. "It seems it is your lucky day, Larka. They have returned…." He said as Larka's face seemed to light up in a split second.

"You mean…?" Larka began, obviously excited about something.

"Aye, Koga and Ornlu are back…" Fenris replied, smiling even more at her reaction and Cynder's confused one.

---

"They are back."

Outside the village, two shadowy figures watched a dragon and wolf near it. One was much taller than the other, and carried a large sword on his back. He also wore sunglasses and had a large trench coat over his body.

"I can see that…" the figure with the trench coat replied as he perked his wolf-like ears up at the sight of them.

"No need to be rude, Orion. You know what you must do…." The other, a human, replied. He had red-orange hair and brown eyes. He wore a suit made of black material, and was tall for human standards.

The one named Orion sighed and nodded as he jumped off a cliff that they were on and landed safely below as he began walking towards the village.

**And we are going to end it there. And if you think I am going with Fenris x Cynder over here….GET THE DAMN THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD NOW! Fenris is over 2,500 years old, and Cynder is about 14, though she appears twenty due to her adult form. It is more of a Mentor/student type thing. So….yeah. And if you EVER want to use my OC's…ask me. I may say no, but it depends. If you steal them, I will spam you and just report you multiple times. I'm dead serious.**

**Till next time!**


	4. Reunited

**So, here is the reunion between Ornlu and Larka. Also, I chose another song for them: My Immortal by I-Can't-Spell-The-Name. It is on my journal on DA, so go there if you want to see how I see it as.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

Cynder followed an excited Larka and a bemused Fenris outside, wondering why Larka was so excited, and who Koga and Ornlu were. From what Fenris had told her, Ornlu was Nowe and Aleria's child, but she still had no idea who Koga was. Maybe they were the two people in the 'picture' in Larka's room? Only one way to find out…

"Fenris, where are they coming from?" Larka asked, unable to keep her excitement out of her voice.

"North." Fenris replied as Larka rushed in that direction, leaving a confused Cynder and a smiling Fenris behind. Cynder approached Fenris to ask him to clarify on this subject, her mind in about a thousand places at once.

"Fenris," She began, "Who are these two and why is Larka so excited?"

"Because," Fenris answered, "Ornlu and Larka had a deep friendship. Both their parents are dead, so they had to rely on each other. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Larka liked him more than a friend, and when he suddenly disappeared, she was heartbroken. Koga, on the other hand, is the last surviving member of my family. He and Ornlu became fast friends after they first met, and eventually he, Larka, and Ornlu made an almost unbreakable bond with each other."

"So…she loved him?" Cynder asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"I suppose that is one way of taking it. Now come, I want you to meet them as well, since Ornlu is the son of two of your friends…" he said as he began walking away, Cynder still amazed how he could walk.

She followed him to where they were supposed to be arriving, wondering why she was going again. The corruption was still out there, so shouldn't they be trying to get rid of it? She didn't have the weapon on her arm for looks, did she? She glanced down to where the weapon was….or should've been.

It was gone.

"Fenris!" Cynder called out as she rushed up to him, "The weapon that you gave me thirty years ago is gone!" She hissed in his ear.

To her surprised, Fenris laughed, which angered her. How could he be laugh when her weapon against the darkness was gone!? Her question was answered, however, when Fenris replied, "Cynder, the artifact isn't gone. It had a type of cloaking device when it is not needed so it would not draw attention, so to anyone who looks at you, it would seem as though you never had it. That is why Larka didn't look at you oddly and ask about your leg."

As if to prove him right, the artifact appeared for a spilt second before disappearing once more, which put Cynder's mind at ease. Soon, they found Larka at the edge of the village and looking out to a path in which two figures could be seen walking towards them.

Cynder recognized them both as the two she had seen in the picture, but they looked different. The dragon, which she assumed was Ornlu, seemed to loose the silvery color in his scales and was an almost pale white color and he kept taking deep breaths as if he was in pain.

The wolf, on the other hand, looked like he had just walked through five massive thunderstorms. His fur was ragged and falling off at points, and he kept his right forepaw in the air in an injured way. In short, both looked like they had been through hell and back.

"That is odd…" She heard Fenris mutter, and yet again wondered how he could see so she decided to ask him.

"What is odd? And how can you tell?" Cynder asked as she looked at him, glancing at Larka who had a worried expression on her face.

"As I said before, just because I am physically blind, it does not mean I am mentally blind. I can see to a certain point in my head, and I can tell by their sounds that they are not in the best of health. I can only hear three of Koga's paws hit the ground, so that worries me." Fenris explained as they both noticed Ornlu clutch his chest in pain and cough up blood.

"Ornlu!" Larka cried out as she ran towards him as Cynder and Fenris silently looked on, Cynder not knowing what to do.

Ornlu stopped coughing a few seconds before Larka got there, a small puddle of blood formed underneath him as Koga attempted to help him with only three paws. Larka stood up on two legs and embraced Ornlu's upper body with her forepaws.

"I guess you were right…" Cynder whispered to Fenris as he smiled wryly and motioned for her to listen.

"Hey…Larka…" Cynder heard Ornlu gasp in obvious pain. Larka seemed to be relieved by his voice and released him and get back to four legs, but then she threw her wings around him and rubbed her head against his.

"I've missed you…" Larka said as Ornlu just stood there, but he was smiling faintly, so it led Cynder to think that he was too weak to do anything else.

"Thanks Larka for entirely ignoring me. I was the one who found him and dragged him back here, since he was being entirely stubborn about not returning after what he did to you last time…" Koga said with a small grin plastered on his face. Cynder couldn't help but laugh at the first comment.

Larka had a pained look on her face for a split second before she smiled and put her tail around Koga's waist and dragged him over to her and place a wing around him as well. For the first time, Cynder felt a pang of loneliness as she saw this.

"Cynder, something is not right." Fenris suddenly said as Cynder whirled her head to face him with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked him.

"See that thing at the end of Ornlu's tail?" he asked her as Cynder looked at Ornlu and saw a thing that looked like a purple crystal the pulsed every so often. "That is a sign of corruption, though I have never seen a crystal that big before. Whatever is going on, Ornlu seems to be fighting a loosing battle against it."

Now that Fenris had said that, she noticed an aura of darkness over Ornlu, as well as light. However, the light seemed to be thinned out and breaking at certain points, but healed a second later only to be broken again. However as the next minute went by, the light seemed to be growing a bit stronger, which Cynder knew was a good thing.

"Larka…there is something you have to know…" Ornlu said in a weak voice as Larka released them both and back away with an expression of confusion and a bit of hope plastered on her face. "I…am corrupted. That is why I left five years ago…so I wouldn't hurt anyone. Koga found me and dragged me back but…I lost control over it for a few minutes, which is why he is limping. Larka….I'm dying from it. I don't know if I can make the next hour…." Ornlu told her as Koga glanced towards the ground sorrowfully.

"No…I just got you back…" Larka whimpered as tears threatened to fall down her face. Cynder couldn't really blame her, since she had just been reunited with someone who she had though died, only to have him return and say that he is dying.

At that moment, Fenris walked forward and up to Ornlu's face as he seemed to inspect him as Koga had a shocked expression on his face. He had probably expected Fenris to be dead, but Ornlu had a confused expression on his face, which grew when Fenris backed up and called Cynder over.

"Cynder, do you think that you can free Ornlu from his corruption?" Fenris asked as Ornlu, Larka, and Koga looked at her, making Cynder feel very awkward.

"No…it is a different type from before. I don't think this one can be removed since it seems…alive. I can't explain it, but it is different." Cynder said after a moment, in which Ornlu looked away.

"….So now what?" Koga asked after a moment.

"I suppose we should return, since it has been a long day for all of us no doubt." Fenris said as they started towards the village. "Cynder wait." He told Cynder as she walked by him.

"What is it, Fenris?" Cynder asked.

"When you said the darkness was alive, did you see anything unusual?" Fenris asked her with a look that almost sent shivers down Cynder's spine.

"Well…it seemed to be moving. For a split second, I thought I saw a pair of red eyes looking at me, but I wasn't sure what was going on. I felt as though something was _growing_ inside Ornlu, but I think that it may have just been my imagination." Cynder explained to him as he nodded, obviously in thought.

"Let us pray that is true," Fenris said, "For if it is real, we will have a lot on our hands…"

**I feel like I messed up on this. Oh wellz. Now, I need to write my next chapter of Resident Evil before I update again. I just like writing for Spyro too much to stop . I wrote this chapter while listening to 'Far Away' By Nickelback.**

** Until next time!**


	5. Chaos

**Bit more hinted Ornlu x Larka and even Larka x Koga, but there will be a twist about halfway into the chapter. Also, I am posting character bios in my DA journal (Link to my DA account is on my profile), and I already have Fenris up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

It was nighttime by the time Cynder felt tired. It had been a long day, and she wanted to sleep very badly. Larka offered to share the same room with her, saying that she has a spare cloth somewhere. Ornlu barely spoke, but despite that Larka was always at his side. Koga had a broken paw, and struggled when Larka tried to bandage it, so both she and Cynder had to hold him down in order to put it in a bandage and fit a splint on it.

Ornlu had coughed up more blood about an hour before nighttime, and he went to bed early in his room, since apparently Ornlu and Larka shared the same house before he took off. Koga had fallen asleep on the floor somewhere, his snores echoing through the den. Fenris was still awake in deep thought, and snapped at anyone who bugged him, so Cynder stayed clear of him.

As Cynder laid down her cloth in Larka's room, she asked her something, "Larka, how much did you really miss Ornlu?" Cynder knew it was a personal question, but she was curious about it. If Larka didn't feel like answering, then so be it.

Larka turned scarlet when Cynder asked and walked towards the entrance to her room and looked around before turning back to face Cynder. "Enough to think about killing myself when I thought he had died." She replied as she laid down on her cloth.

"How close were you two?" Cynder asked her, trying not to go overboard with the questions, but she really wanted to know. Larka was probably going to ask her about her relationships with someone, but she really couldn't remember anything about him except for the name.

"Well…" Larka began as she turned even more scarlet, "we pretty much never went anywhere without each other, and it was if we were brother and sister, but…everyone knew we weren't. A few years before he left I…started to develop feelings for him. I didn't want to tell him because I feared his reaction, but about six years ago he seemed…distant." She explained as Cynder nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" Cynder asked, urging her to continue.

"He just stopped talking at moments and just kept his distance from everyone. When I asked what was wrong, he would usually smile and say that nothing was wrong. I didn't believe him, and neither did Koga when he asked. Fenris tried talking to him, but none of us got a clear response that explained his sudden change. If anything, it grew worse and he eventually stopped smiling and just told me to leave him alone. When I kept asking him he…attacked me." Larka said, looking on the edge of tears.

"What!? Why would he do something like that?!" Cynder gasped in a shocked tone as she got up slightly and looked intently at Larka.

"I don't know…but he slashed my chest and tried to choke me to death. When I was on the edge of consciousness, he stopped and looked horrified with himself and what he had done." Larka said as she began to cry, "He left the very next day, in what I thought was guilt. Eventually, everyone knew what he had done, but they all noticed his strange behavior and they all knew something was wrong."

"So…what happened after that?" Cynder asked as she walked over to Larka and put her wing around her in an attempt to comfort her as she had done with Fenris. It seemed that the apparent tranquility of this place had a few secrets…

"Five years passed after that, and I missed him so much that I cried myself to sleep at points. Fenris disappeared shortly after Ornlu did, and all I had was Koga, who stayed by my side until I felt better or until I fell asleep. Eventually, I asked him to see if he could find Ornlu last month, and he willingly complied. Then you and Fenris showed up, which puzzled me and made my heavy heart lift. Now Ornlu and Koga have returned, but…" Larka said as she sobbed into Cynder's chest, who could find no words to say, "Now he said that he is dying! I feel like my heart is being ripped in two and my entire world has been shattered…"

Cynder stayed silent while Larka cried, and pulled her closer to her. She couldn't bear to tell her that the darkness inside Ornlu was alive, and that Ornlu was loosing rapidly. As she thought of that, her arm suddenly produced a large light and the artifact appeared on her arm as Larka lifted her head and looked in shock at it.

"Larka, this is what I use to free others of their darkness, so don't be alarmed at me. And no…I'm sorry Larka, but this is…a different form of darkness that I haven't seen before in my life. I can't cure him…at least not yet." Cynder explained softly, going against what she thought earlier.

At that moment, a loud _BANG_ was heard from where Ornlu was, and suddenly a large beam of darkness shot by the room and a figure that moved so fast that Cynder could barely see it went past. A loud yelp alerted then that Koga had awoken and the scrambling of claws also told them that Fenris had begun to chase the figure.

"Come on!" Cynder said to Larka as she got up and ran out of the room, where a large smooth path had been seared into the ground and into outside, where a figure was. Breathing behind her told her that Larka had followed her as Koga ran by them on three legs. Fenris was already outside and growling at the figure.

Cynder ran out to see a dragon that strongly resembled Ornlu, except he was entirely black and had red spines and a deep red color. his eyes were closed an he had his head low and panting heavily as he raised his head and opened his eyes, which were a blood red color.

"Fenris, who is this!?" Koga asked, echoing both Larka's and Cynder's thoughts.

"This…is Ornlu. Or what used to be him." Fenris said, glancing at the sky, which had turned an orange-red color and black clouds swirled above them, "It seems that the darkness inside him as taken over. This is the worst kind of corruption I have seen, since already his power has tripled."

Suddenly, the weapon on Cynder's arm flashed and she saw a pitch black aura around Ornlu, and no light. No cure. Ornlu then stood up on two legs and chuckled at them, his voice sounding as if it was fused by another person's. Then, he raised his left arm and shot a ball of darkness at a crowd of people who had started to gather, killing them instantly.

"No!" Cynder yelled as she lunged at him, in which she was caught by the neck and lifted into the air. Just when her lungs were about to burst, Chaos threw her at an angle towards the ground, in which she heard a few loud _cracks_ that echoed from inside her.

Koga attacked him next, but was caught in mid air and then kicked to where Cynder was with another sickening _crunch_. Ornlu turned his attention to Larka and shot a tiny ball of darkness towards her, in which exploded and sent her towards Cynder and Koga. Ornlu finally faced Fenris and smiled.

"_**So, it seems you are alive after all…do you remember me, Fenris? You killed me two thousand years ago…"**_ Ornlu spoke, his voice sending shivers down Cynder's spine, who thought that this was a terrible nightmare.

"It can't be….how did you return, Chaos?!" Fenris gasped as he got into a pouncing stance, his blinded gaze fixated on Ornlu.

"_**It was simple. This one…what was his name…Ornlu…yes that was his name. He exposed himself six years ago when he wanted to admit his feeling to the bitch over there." **_Chaos said as he pointed at Larka, _**"He was quite remarkable about his resistance to me, but I will never be denied. So…die…" **_Chaos raised his right claw and fired multiple darkness balls at Fenris, who ran to the side and leapt at Chaos with a bright light and clawed him.

"_**Heh…thankfully I was prepared for that…" **_Chaos smirked as something flashed in his eyes. He then raised his left hand, in which was surrounded by pure darkness, and Fenris backed away and rushed towards them.

"We need to get out of here!" Fenris yelled as he tried to help them up.

Cynder managed to stand, but instantly fell to the ground as her back right leg gave out on her. She glanced at it and saw that it was bloody and misshaped, but looking at Chaos, who seemed to gaining more power, she spread her wings and flew. She looked behind her and saw that Larka had managed to get up and started to follow her, but she could not see Fenris or Koga anywhere.

At that moment, a large explosion starting from where Chaos stood stretched outward. It looked like a huge dome of darkness, but the force from the explosion sent Cynder and Larka flying into the nearby forest. As they approached the ground, Cynder noticed a large rock in the path of her fall and tried to change her course, but she was going too fast.

Cynder felt her head smash into the rock, and then a blistering pain before seeing nothing but black.

---

Chaos stood in the middle of the destroyed town. Nothing within a mile remained intact since the explosion had obliterated it. He looked around and laughed in his twisted voice, and saw someone approaching him.

"_**Well now, it seems that you are still alive…"**_ Chaos laughed at the figure as he pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Chaos.

**And I'll end it on that happy note. I seriously need to stop writing this and get back to Resident Evil, but I am just having too much fun writing this :P. Oh wellz, I'll update when I can.**


	6. Aftermath

**So, this brings us to chapter 6. Also, has anyone played Star Wars: Battlefront? That game is seriously awesome….and I may have screwed up on the facts for this chapter, but w/e. Hence the AU sequelness to DH.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

"_No, please!"_

_Cynder ignored the pleas of the llama as she breathed flame on him, killing him. She was attacking the Tall Plains; a tiny island where the one called 'Cyril' was hiding. She had direct orders from Gaul to find and break Cyril, and steal his power to open a portal to the Dark Master's prison. How he escaped his prison eluded her, but it was no issue: He would be captured and have his power stolen._

_Cyril was an ice 'guardian', whatever that meant. Cynder didn't both to ask, since that would get her nowhere with Gaul. Ever since Jerik had died, and Gaul had nearly killed her, he had put an overdose of how much darkness she would receive, turning her into this…monster, as others said._

_Now, she led an entire army of monkeys to the island since the natives, a tribe of llama folk, were not cooperating and Cyril had gone here. The llama's were resisting, but not for long. After an entire day of non-stop attack, their numbers were dwindling and their apparent leader, Kane, had proven to be a real nuisance._

_About five hours ago, Kane had ambushed her lieutenant, a clumsy but obedient monkey, and killed him and his entire platoon in under an hour. Normally, she wouldn't have cared, but she was getting angry at the fact that someone who had served her without question had been killed by one of the people Cynder was looking for._

_In her anger, she swept her claws forward and killed another llama that was fighting a small monkey. The monkey looked at her and nodded in thanks and rushed back into battle, only to be sent over a cliff by another llama, in which Cynder sighed. It was almost impossible for a monkey to do anything right, though a small group that she had sent to a forest-type area reported in with something that shocked both her and Gaul._

_There was a purple dragon running about. According to the monkey who had reported in, he had destroyed the scout force with ease. This made Cynder almost lash out in rage, since she had been there earlier, and she could've put an end to this. And he was seen with a dragonfly, which puzzled her. Why would a dragon want one of those annoying things around him?_

_They had not learned his name yet, but that was pretty much unnecessary for her: There was only one purple dragon. As long as he did not attempt to attack any more of her forces, he would be no threat. Though, with that power in him, it may be useful in reviving their master…._

_The good part was that Volteer's power was almost drained. He was an electric dragon with a fast mouth, and Cynder had considered searing it shut. Still, she did enjoy their 'time' together, since she had never met another dragon before, and deep down she was eager to hear what he was going to say._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of light blue scales on the cliff over her. She had no doubt on whom it was: Cyril. Spreading her wings, Cynder flew up to where she had seen him and landed. Cyril was nowhere in sight…but he had left an almost obvious trail to the trained eye. Cynder pursued him down the trail, and when she sensed she was near, she spread her wings once more and took off._

_About a minute later, she spotted him trying to keep low and avoid a plain that was in the middle of the weeds and trees, and she let out a stream of fire to the left of him, missing on purpose to drive him into the plain._

_It worked._

_Cyril instantly veered to the right to avoid the flames that wouldn't have hit him anyway, and feel directly into Cynder's trap. As soon as he reached the middle of it, Cynder dove down and tackled him to the ground and grinned at his shocked expression. From the little time that they had met and reports of him, she had come to the conclusion that he was very selfish and arrogant. It was a pleasure to wipe that off his face…_

"_Cynder…what in gods name has happened to you?" Cyril gasped in his English accent._

"_So, we meet again, Cyril. Y'know, this was longer than our last time we met…we can make it…longer…" Cynder hissed, taking delight on the expression on his face. Apparently she looked very pleasing to dragons, and even heard one call her 'sexy' before she killed him. She had no idea what it meant, but she guessed it was a form of attraction._

"_Release me now!" Cyril shouted from under her, "Or I shall force you to!"_

_Cynder laughed at his 'threat' before replying, "Oh? And what do you think you are going to do? Use some weak ice attack on me? Really Cyril, what can you do with a majority or your power drained?" She taunted as he struggled underneath her._

_Before waiting for a reply, Cynder held up some tiny gem from her scales and suddenly a dark blue vapor came from Cyril's body and into the gem, and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head from his power being drained. Cynder smiled at this, and she spotted a group of llamas led by Kane himself running below them._

_Llamas did not really like dragons too much, and Cynder got a fantastic idea. She let out a fireball directly in front of where they were running, killing one, and placed Cyril's body in sight. Sure enough, one noticed Cyril and shouted to the others as he pointed towards Cyril's unconscious body._

_Now that Cynder got what she had really come here for, he was useless. The llamas would take care of him, and Volteer's power should be drained by now. Looking at Cyril's body, she smiled before she crept away and flew off towards Dante's Freezer._

_---_

Cynder slowly opened her eyes, and was greeted by the dull throbbing on her head. Apparently, it had bled a lot since she had dried and cracked blood on her face. She also noted that Larka was nowhere in sight and that her leg had a type of splint on it made from sticks and leaves. Slowly, she tried to get up, but her leg nearly gave out on her.

Grimacing in pain, she slowly pushed herself off the ground with her broken leg somewhat in the air. At that moment, she heard something coming from behind her and she whirled around to face it, only to put her leg down on the ground and cause her to stumble to the ground in pain. As she did so, the source of the noise rushed out of the woods and to her side.

"Cynder," Larka said with a small sigh, "if you're going to move like that, your leg will never heal…"

Cynder was relieved to see that it was Larka, but she had an expression of sadness on her face which made Cynder wonder where she had gone, though she had a good guess. Cynder was worried about Fenris and the others as well, but now that Chaos, as Fenris called him, was around, it was dangerous to go back.

"Did you find them?" Cynder asked.

"No…but I did find this." Larka said as she took something out from her wing. It was a piece of half burnt paper. "I found it near the village…or the ruins of it." She explained with an expression of sorrow. "I didn't have time to read it, so I picked it up and came back here."

Cynder took it and placed it on the ground and began to read it:

_The corruption…_it said, _A fitting name. It truly does corrupt others, since it multiplies the anger and rage inside the 'host' to a point where that is all they know. I do not know how this works, but….._The rest was burned, making it illegible.

"Huh…" Larka began as she looked at it, "The writing is draconic style." When Cynder made a confused expression on her face, Larka sighed, "Dragons write with their tail, since claws cannot hold a writing object." She explained.

"Oh…" Cynder said as she reread the burnt paper. The writer defiantly studied the corruption, but it seemed that he or she was still puzzled on it. Not that Cynder could blame him or her.

"We need to get out of here." Larka said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. Cynder shot her a puzzled look once more, and she continued, "We don't know how long it has been since Chaos attacked. For all we know, he could be watching us. Fenris and Koga are still out there, and we should find them."

Cynder nodded, noting how she said 'we' in every sentence, but there was a slight problem… "Larka, I can't walk, remember?" Cynder reminded her as she indicated towards her broken leg with her tail.

"Just keep that leg off the ground, and you should be fine." Larka told her as she helped Cynder up.

"How do you know these things?" Cynder asked her in slight shock.

"I 'was' the town healer." Larka replied, putting stress on the word 'was'. "I treated injures of all types. I decided to become one since I always had to deal with Ornlu and Koga, so I wanted to put them to the good of the community." She explained to her.

Cynder nodded and followed her on three legs to find Fenris and Koga, somehow managing to keep up with her quickened pace. However, they did not notice a pair of red eyes watching their every step before they disappeared from sight.

---

For about an hour, they continued to walk in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts. Twice, Cynder fell over in pain after hitting her leg on something, the first being a rock, the second being a felled tree. 

"Alright…this is making me angry." Cynder said as she picked herself off the ground with the aid of Larka. She hated to show weakness to others, since in her time period, Draco had begun the corruption. So, she had to be strong, especially in front of Wind before Draco took him and somehow made him mature faster than his body.

As they continued walked, Cynder's thoughts drifted to the strange dream she had. It had burned into her brain, and she remembered what The Chronicler said before he suddenly disappeared from her mind, which led Cynder to suspicion of him. If he was still alive in this timeline, she would get some answers.

But that still didn't change the fact that she had done something to the natives of the island. And she had framed the one called Cyril for something he didn't do, and possibly got him killed. Not only that, but the monkeys were under _her _command, not anyone else's.

Thinking of that brought her to the reference to the purple dragon. From what she had remembered from the dream, she had received a report earlier that said that they did not know his name, but she had a feeling on who it was, since the report also mentioned a dragonfly. But why was she angry about being there earlier? And who was her 'master'?

Her thoughts were cut off, however, when Larka motioned her to stop. "Look," She said, "there's a path! A remember it from when I was younger, since it led to our neighboring village!"

"Really?" Cynder asked excitedly, "Maybe Fenris and Koga managed to get there!" she added.

Larka nodded and ran down the path, Cynder struggling to keep up. Eventually, she had to yell at Larka to slow down, in which she apologized sheepishly for nearly abandoning her. For another hour, they continued walking as the sun began to set. About ten minutes later, Larka alerted her that they were approaching it as they passed a large rock.

"Going somewhere?"

Cynder and Larka both froze at the voice. Cynder heard it before, but it wasn't Fenris. As she looked up, she saw it was Koga….but he seemed different. His fur was no longer in bad shape, and his splint was gone as he looked at them with a disturbing smile that sent shivers down Cynder's spine.

"Koga, you're alive!" Larka said as he nodded. "Did Fenris make it as well?" Larka asked him.

"Yes, and he is in the village. However…" Koga said as large walls of darkness appeared around them, boxing them in. "You have to get by me…."

Suddenly, Koga grew twice his size and started to change. His eyes turned blood red as his canines grew to a frightening length. His fur turned a midnight color as he started to howl, making the area around them shake from the volume of the howl.

Without warning, Koga lunged at them, his engorged claws aching for their blood…

**And…we end it. The normal ending was the second dotted line, but I decided to add a bit more to it and end on this cliffhanger. So…as you saw in the preview…Koga is hell-bent on killing them. Also, if you want to review (You don't need an account), tell me what you liked and any errors (Spelling), and what you liked, since I hate reviews that say 'Good chap!', since it makes me go 'What was good about it?'**

**So, I know I messed up on the memory part, but it is an AU part, explaining how I though Cyril wound up there.**


	7. The fall of Larka

**So…I got my Wii back along with Brawl….and the story modeinsane. I enjoyed the fights against Ridley and Meta Ridley (Though the latter took me a few tries due to the time limit). I am happy that Nintendo actually put in more recognition to the Metroid series in this game…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

Cynder barely avoided Koga's lunge at them, her leg giving off painful throbs as she landed near the wall to the left of her. Larka managed to duck under his attack and roll to the opposite side of Cynder. In response to that, Koga gave off another powerful howl that seemed to shake the ground under them.

As soon as the howl ended, Koga leapt at Cynder, who shot a fireball at his chest, making him scratch a long cut on the side of her face. Cynder winced from the pain, but scrambled away despite her broken leg. This was a new type of corruption to her, since Koga had grown twice in size and his physical appearance changed. As if sensing her thoughts, the light weapon on her leg appeared and she saw an almost invisible sliver of light inside Koga, which meant he could still be saved.

Koga turned his face towards Cynder, but leapt at Larka this time. Larka had a bit more time to react than Cynder, and she used it to bring her tail forward smack Koga in the side of the face, sending him into the wall in which a black electricity enveloped Koga, making him give out a loud howl of pain.

"Larka," Cynder yelled over his howl, "there is no way we can hurt him with our attacks, but the wall does! Maybe if we can get him to hit all four, he will be weakened enough for me to cure him!"

Larka nodded as the electricity around Koga faded and he dropped to the ground, landing perfectly on his feet. After quickly looking at them, Koga seemed to smile as he opened his mouth to the point that Cynder thought it would break, but they both quickly realized what he was up too when a large ball of darkness formed in his mouth. When they both ran at him (Cynder lagging behind a bit), he released a large beam of darkness towards them that seemed to eat away at the ground.

"Jump!" Larka called as she spread her wings and jumped over the beam, Cynder doing the same a second later. Just as it seemed that they bad avoided it, the beam split and started to head towards them individually.

Cynder dove to the left while Larka dove to the right, making the beams cross and destroy each other as they landed. Koga shut his mouth and attacked Larka, his claws reaching for her neck. This time, Larka had no time to retaliate, so she jumped to the left to avoid his attack. Koga landed where she was a second earlier and howled again, this time making the cliff that he had been standing of begin to crack.

Cynder seized the opportunity to attack him with him with her claw, the light weapon raking his side and leaving three gashes that glowed a silvery color. No blood came out, since it was attacking the darkness inside him, not his body. Koga was flung into the wall that he was next to, and he was suspended in air once more from the electricity. Larka ran over to Cynder's side and watched as he howled in pain once more.

Again, Koga was dropped to the ground and he landed on his feet, but he was panting this time, which meant that he was getting tired. After five seconds, he stopped panting and lunged at Larka and Cynder, opening his jaws in attempt to bite them. When Cynder and Larka went separate ways, he turned his attention to Larka once more and slashed her chest with his claws before pouncing at Cynder, biting the middle of her tail with a loud _crunch_.

Larka clutched her chest in pain as Cynder breathed fire into Koga's face, making him release her and howl in pain, this time making the cliff break from the volume of the howl. Dust formed from where pieces of the cliff had fallen, giving the area a smokescreen look.

"Larka, are you there?" Cynder asked through the dust as it filled her eyes and lungs.

"Yeah, but I can't see anything!" Larka replied from Cynder's left.

As Cynder ran towards where Larka was, she heard a growl from _above_ her as a large shape dropped down on her. she felt the force of the impact strike her midsection, and she collapsed to the ground and twisted her already broken leg even more, making her scream in pain. Koga jumped off of her and landed in front of her face and smiled before opening his jaws and bringing them down on her head.

Just before Koga would've hit her, Larka appeared and tackled him to the ground and then swept her tail forward and sent him flying towards the wall, where he was suspended yet again. As he howled again, the dust began to clear and suddenly they could see clearly again. Larka had one large, bleeding gash on her chest that blood fell to the ground from. Cynder somehow managed to get up once more, and noticed that her tail was entirely crushed and that she probably had at least one broken rib. Her leg was now bleeding through the mangled cast, and Cynder knew that she would need to rest for a while after this was done.

Koga fell to the ground again, but this time he didn't land on his feet. Instead, he just…dropped to the ground and didn't move. Larka exchanged glances with Cynder, her expression reading one of worry for Koga, since he was still her friend. Cynder closed her eyes and opened them once more before seeing that the darkness had gone down by at least half, and his unmoving body represented that he could now be cured.

Larka walked over to Koga and muttered something as Cynder began to channel the thing that would free Koga, when Cynder noticed something. The darkness was rising again and rapidly as Koga twitched slightly, but went unnoticed by Larka.

"Larka, get out of there!" Cynder screamed as Koga's eyes flew open and he bit _through_ Larka's left shoulder, breaking through bones and muscle. Larka screamed in pure agony, but managed to bring her tail forward and smack him in the face as she hit him with her right claw, making him release her. However, as he released her, he kicked her with his back legs and sent her to the ground and began to charge up a darkness beam.

Suddenly, time almost seemed to slow as Cynder ran towards Larka and stood in front of her as Koga released his beam of darkness at her. it should have obliterated them both, but the artifact suddenly shone a bright light and a shield of white appeared in front of them and bounced it _back_ at Koga, who wore an expression of shock as the beam sent him flying into the final wall, his howl seeming to diminish in strength as he began to shrink down to normal size, and his fur changed from black to a brown color as his eyes turned green once more. After another few seconds, Koga fell to the ground as smoke seemed to come off of him. He didn't move, like last time. As he hit the ground, the walls disappeared from sight, allowing them to leave.

"Wha…?" Larka gasped as she clutched her shoulder. "Is he…dead…?" she continued, evidently more concerned with Koga than her own injury, which would make her bleed to death if not treated immediately. Unfortunately, they had nothing to help it. Fortunately, they were near a village, but would she survive it?

Her thoughts were cut off, however, when Koga suddenly stirred and whimpered in pain as his eyes slowly opened, before being shut again. "What…happened? All I remember is when Chaos blew up the entire village, and then blank…." He said as he opened his eyes and attempted to get up.

"You got corrupted." Cynder said 'matter-of-factly'. "Larka and I survived as well, and when we went looking for you and Fenris, since Ornlu….y'know. You attacked and nearly killed us, and Larka will die if we don't get to the village nearby soon…" She explained as she looked at Larka, who was now on her back and breathing irregularly.

"Oh…my…god…." Koga whispered as he ran over to Larka. "Did I do this?" He cried as Cynder smiled slightly.

"You didn't kill her, so that's a good thing. However, I need you to help Larka to her feet, since I cannot carry her due to my leg and injuries from our battle." Cynder said in a soothing voice, trying to calm him down.

Koga nodded and helped her get up, but since Larka was loosing blood rapidly, she was very unstable and her movements were jerky. Koga was on her left side, where he had bitten, and Cynder was on her right, both working together to keep her from falling.

The path to their destination twisted and turned, as if it did not want them to get to the village for help. The area had a sudden emptiness to it, since Cynder could only hear a few birds, but they sounded far away, which made them all uneasy.

Cynder noticed Koga walking funny, but said nothing of it. It was probably just a side-effect from his release from the darkness, and he should recover soon. Still, it should be taken into note, and when Larka was recovering, she would bring it up.

If anything, Larka seemed to be getting worse after every step. Her movements were now out of control, and she nearly fell over a few times. According to her, they were about five minutes away, and Cynder hoped that she could make it. If not, she would have to bare her broken leg to carry her there.

"Cynder!" a voice called from in front of her. She looked up to see Fenris bounding towards them, concern on his face. He stopped entirely, however, when he noticed Larka's wound. "What the hell?" he exclaimed in shock.

"I'll explain later, but right now she needs to be looked at immediately!" Cynder said as she led Larka past Fenris, who looked immobile, and Koga. After a few seconds, something seemed to click in Fenris's head and he followed them into the village that had arisen in front of them.

"Finally…" Larka whispered through pain as they entered….

**Well….that went over better than I expected. I bet people who had read my previous fics hadn't expected Larka to be on the verge of death…SO I DARED TO BE DIFFERENT! Now, I am going to have a SSBB party at my house that will last…until Sunday….HORAY!**


	8. Corrupted?

**I'm back….again. So, now that Koga is uncorrupted, what of Larka? She was severely injured, along with Cynder, but Larka has lost about half of her blood. Well, let's find out….**

"She should be fine, given a week or so of rest."

They were in the healer's room, since they had brought Larka there as soon as they entered. No sooner than they had walked in, Larka passed out from pain and loss of blood. Instantly, the healer was on her and began to bandage her wounds. After her, he turned his attention to Cynder and confirmed that her leg was even more broken and that her tail was completely crushed. Also, he stated that two of her ribs were broken.

It seemed that Koga had not truly recovered from his broken paw, and that he had torn it off to he could walk without it, which resulted in Fenris and the healer yelling at him for five whole minutes, much to the amusement of Cynder. After that, he checked on Larka, and said that she would be fine.

"Are you sure there is no infection or anything like that?" Fenris spoke suddenly, making Cynder look worried. She knew what he was referring to, even if the healer didn't. If there was a chance that Larka could be corrupted, they needed to know.

"Oh yes, let me check." The healer said as he slowly unwrapped Larka's bandage, trying not to cause any more damage. He was a yellow dragon with light purple horns and spikes, and around Larka's age. Cynder could not shake off the feeling that she had met him before. "Hmm…this is odd." He said as he peered at her wound.

"What is?" Both Fenris and Cynder asked, both suddenly alert, which made Koga slowly back away.

"There is…something here. It looks like an infection…but I can't tell for sure. I have to take a sample and…" He babbled, and Cynder slowly lost interest.

If there was a chance that Larka could be corrupted, there would be signs. She wasn't exactly sure what, since she really never got the chance to see someone turn, but from what she had read from that burnt paper, Larka may show signs of aggression. She would have to ask Fenris later.

While she was thinking, she didn't realize Fenris walk over to her until he spoke. "Cynder," He began, startling her, "I believe that Larka may indeed be corrupted. I am not sure, but it may be transferred through the claws and fangs of the corrupted."

Cynder nodded, and she closed her eyes and opened them once more, allowing her to check if there was any corruption. After a few seconds, she closed them and opened them once more and looked at Fenris. "I don't think there is any, or if there is, I cannot see it since it is too small." She told him.

"Cynder, I advise not using that near a crowd." Fenris said immediately, and Cynder looked at him and was about to ask why when he continued, "Your eyes turn a silver color and glow, which would draw attention to you. Chaos has marked you, and he will kill you if he finds you."

"Fenris, this is a different type of darkness." Cynder replied, staring at him intently. "When Koga attacked us, he looked normal before he changed. I mean, he was corrupted, but he appeared otherwise. It wasn't until he attacked us that he changed."

Fenris was mute, and he appeared to be in deep thought, which made Cynder feel uneasy. If he was stumped on this, it could spell out death for them. The healer was now rewrapping Larka's bandages, and Koga was watching from a corner, and he looked guilty. If what Fenris said was true, then she herself could be corrupted, since Koga had bitten her. But she glanced at the healer once more, and decided to ask Fenris if he knew who he was.

"Fenris," Cynder said, "Why do I feel like I have met the healer before? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was related to Volteer…."

"That is because he is Volteer's grandson. His name is Klair, which means storm in ancient draconic. He seems to have retained the same traits of his father and Volteer, which is the babbling about almost nothing…." Fenris explained with a hint of a smile.

"Great…." Cynder sighed as Klair walked over to them.

"I did not find any signs of infection, though why the wound is not clotting stumps me. It seems that she was bitten by something that had a type of poison in its fangs, but it doesn't match any type that I have seen. The only other type…." Klair babbled once more, and Cynder had the sudden urge to hit him.

Still, what he said was troubling. No creature that she had encountered had the ability to poison, or if they did, it wasn't very strong. And if the wound was still bleeding, that could mean that Larka would die very soon. She glanced at Fenris, and saw him talking to Klair. After getting bored of what they were saying, she noticed Koga walking over to Larka. Somehow pushing herself up, she limped over to Koga.

"Koga…" She said to him, which made him jump. "It's not your fault. You had no control over your actions, so don't blame yourself."

"I know I had no control over my actions, but I had to _watch_. I was trapped inside my own body, and I felt my jaws almost tear off Larka's shoulder. Now, I may have killed her, and if somehow Ornlu turns back, he will blame _me_. Of course, you could never know what it feels like to be trapped inside yourself." He said angrily as he stormed away to the corner and glared at her.

Cynder sighed and looked at Larka, who was breathing shallowly, and noticed that her scales were turning a dull grey-black color. Cynder checked once more for corruption, but she couldn't find any, and it confused her. How could she be still bleeding after what Koga did? He did the same to her, yet she wasn't bleeding. Or was she…?

Cynder looked back at her crushed tail and saw the blood had started to drip out of the bandage and onto the floor, making a tiny puddle. As she looked at it, she began to feel light headed and she swayed in an almost drunk fashion as Fenris looked over and called her name worriedly. His voice sounded so far away, and she noticed that Koga had a flash of concern on his face before Cynder's vision began to flicker.

She felt a sudden pain as her body hit the ground, and then passed out, her last thoughts thinking of why she suddenly felt dizzy after looking at the wound….

XXXXX

A lone figure ran across a plain that seemed to be made of pure darkness, since the ground kept shifting between purple and black every few seconds. The sky was no different, and it gave the area an almost depressing tone in its dark beauty. At the edge of the plain, a large citadel loomed over it, making the ground a darker color.

The figure was a bipedal grey wolf in a black trench coat, sunglasses, and a black, jagged sword on his back. As he approached the citadel, he noticed guards on the front entrance. While there were only two, they were large humanoids with entirely black armor and weapons. Red eyes gleamed from inside the helmet part, and the figure frowned.

_It seems Draco had managed to create more of Xaldin's kind before he died and now Chaos has enlisted them…this is proving more difficult by the second_. He thought to himself as he looked toward a patch of crystal-like trees that pulsed with darkness. Casting another glance at the guards, he made his way into the trees where something on his wrist beeped and he hit it, and a voice came out.

"Orion," It said, "Have you entered yet?"

"Not yet." Orion replied, "However, it seems that Draco has made more of Xaldin's kind and now Chaos uses them as guards. Since they could kill me with ease, as you know, I am taking an alternate route inside. There seems to be another entrance around here, but I have no idea where it leads." He explained as he looked at a small hole on the outside wall.

"So long as you get inside and figure out Chaos's weakness, I don't care what you have to do." The voice said.

"Wait, Skop. What if there are prisoners inside?" Orion asked, getting a feeling where he would enter.

"Rescue them, since they are a part of this. There is a chance that they could know something that could prove to be useful." Skop replied as a faint _click_ was heard from his side.

Orion nodded, even though Skop couldn't see or hear him. After checking his surroundings, he climbed inside the hole and came out the other side…

XXXX

Orion landed inside a small room with a skeleton bound by chains hung. He growled at the sight, and he realized that he was inside a cell, which confirmed his thoughts. He was in the prison area, and outside the cell was pitch black. Grabbing his sword in his left hand, he slowly opened the cell door with a loud _creak_.

After stepping out, he looked both sides and found a wall to his left, and a hall littered with cells to his right. He took off his sunglasses and his yellow eyes started to glow, allowing him to see better in the darkness. After passing a few cells, he noticed that they were either empty, had skeletons in them, or the ground was covered with blood, which unnerved him slightly.

Draco had a knack for putting the corrupted to guard prisons, and it seemed that Chaos was the same way. They normally killed or starved random prisoners, but never raped once, since Draco himself was against it, as odd as it was. But, he had no idea about Chaos, but he hoped that he was less brutal than Draco.

The next few cells were the same way, but he heard movement from a few cells down. Slowly, Orion headed towards the source as quietly as he could, keeping his sword ready just in case. As he approached the cell, he heard two pairs of footsteps from in front of him. Quickly, he went into a cell he was near and watched as two dragons stood in front of the cell where the movement was coming from. They were bipedal, which was not uncommon to see nowadays since they had come out of hiding after Draco was defeated, and they had red eyes and black scales. Corrupted.

Orion watched as they opened the door and walked inside, and he got out of his cell and peered inside the cell they walked in to see them smirking at something that he couldn't see. "Well, still alive I see…" one said, and Orion frowned. There was someone in there.

"It'll take more than that to break me…" a voice replied, and it was female, which made Orion start to worry. If they started anything, he would attack them.

"Oh good, since we have a…wonderful idea on how to do it." The other dragon said, and the female voice gasped, and immediately Orion knew what they were implying. Running inside, Orion slashed at their backs with his sword, and they dropped, dead.

He then looked at who they were talking too, and saw that it was an amber bipedal dragoness with tan spikes and hazel eyes, which held determination and fear in them, not that Orion could really blame her. Her right ankle was swollen, and she had a few cuts on her. Despite that, she looked in perfect health.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." Orion said to her as he held up his hands and put his sword on the ground, while thinking how much that line has been used before. "My name is Orion." He added, trying to seem as unthreatening as possible.

"Why are you here…?" the dragoness asked, distrust now replacing the fear.

"I was sent here to figure out a way to defeat Chaos and free any prisoners." Orion explained, lowering his hands, "Are there any more?" He asked, determination now in his voice.

"Yes…my father. I'll come with you." She said as she tried to stand up, but Orion stopped her. "What are you doing!?" She hissed.

"You're in no condition to walk, so stay here. I'll grab your father and then get you both out of here." Orion told her as began to walk away, but the dragoness wrapped her tail around his foot and tripped him.

"I don't care if you have to carry me, but I'm going, and nothing you say or do will stop me." She said with fire in her eyes as Orion got back up.

"Alright…" Orion said as he helped her up and she put her arm around his neck in an attempt to stabilize herself as Orion put his right arm around her back while carrying his sword that he had picked up again in his left hand. "By the way, what is your name?" He asked out of complete curiosity.

"…Starfire."

**And that is the end of chapter 8. Orion is a behind the scenes character, in case you haven't noticed, like Ada was to Leon. Also, Starfire is Bladequeen2000's character, and rightfully belongs to her. Her character is in this because of an RPG we do, and Master Sarge300's character is going to be here as well. Do NOT ask me to put your character in, since I am already worried that I screwed up on Starfire's personality. **


	9. Nightmare

**Ok, so now that I have your attention, I have an announcement: After the Memories trilogy, there is a high chance that I will leave this site. If I do, I will miss you all, and I may pop back in from time-to-time. But, if I do not leave, I am going to work on a Spyro x Cynder fic, probably rated T or M since it is a romance fic…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro**

Cynder slowly and painfully opened her eyes, wishing that her eyelids didn't feel like pure lead. She closed them once more, and then opened them as soon as she closed them in shock and looked around the room. Everything was a black-purple color, and black flames raged everywhere, burning all in sight.

She immediately got up, and realized that her wounds were all healed somehow. Looking around, she saw that she was alone, and that half of the house was blown to pieces by something. Carefully, she walked outside, and found that even the sky was a black-purple color, making it seem depressing to her.

After walking not more than a yard, she almost tripped over something. When she glanced down at what she had nearly tripped over, she gasped. It was Klair. He had a hole in his chest that looked like it was created by a blast, and his eyes were shut. He looked like he had struggled, since he had other marks on him that looked like claw marks….

Somehow managing to look away from Klair's body, Cynder continued into the main 'street', as Cynder had overheard a few say while getting Larka to the healer, and continued towards the center of town, where it was strangely empty. Normally, there would be a lot of commotion, but all she saw was black and purple, with the black fire raging.

"What happened here…?" Cynder muttered to herself as she continued past the center of town, confused that no signs of anyone were left. It was as if everyone had teleported or something, and Klair was trying to stop something…

Cynder continued to the edge of town, and saw that the black-purple coloring stretched out as far as they eye could see. The trees around the area looked crystallized and had the same color as everything around them, and there was no wind.

For some reason, Cynder turned back. She didn't know why, but it was as if something was calling her to the hut to her right, and she entered it. There was nothing, but there was a hole on the far side that was big enough for her to enter, in which she did.

It was….well…dark, but for some odd reason Cynder could see as well as day. It was like an underground cave, but it seemed to curve to the right. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed it, only to see something fly out from around and corner and strike the wall.

It was Fenris. His body was fine, but his wings were bent in an awkward position and his tail was very jagged, which told her that it was broken. Nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary, but when Cynder moved closer, she saw that his neck was also bent in an awkward angle. His neck was broken, which meant that he was dead…..

Out from the corner of her eye, Cynder saw something on the ground. It was a medium sized mirror, since she had seen a few before and learned the name. Again, she felt like something was calling her over to it and she did so, and looked at it, and she gasped and tried to pull away, but she could not.

It was her reflection, or a type. She was entirely black, and her horns were a dark red color. The weapon that was usually on her arm was a complete black color, and her tail scythe was a red color, and her usual markings on her head glowed a bright red color as well. But the thing that shocked her most was the burning red eyes….

Cynder tried to look away, but she could not. The image of herself grinned evilly, and Cynder herself began to grin in the same way as she looked at her body. It was exactly like the reflection, and the reflection's grin grew larger as it seemed to watch her do the same.

"_You are mine…."_ It spoke in an eerie voice as Cynder suddenly fell to the ground, feeling lightheaded. _"You were a fool….now you will serve me…."_ Cynder struggled to get up, but the ground felt so comfortable right then, and she closed her eyes.

"_Forever…."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Cynder, are you alright!?"

Cynder heard the voice, but it seemed miles away. Other voices drifted by, and Cynder wished that they would go away. The dull throbbing in her tail and leg had returned, which puzzled her, since her wounds were just healed. Her head felt like it had been smashed on rocks for the past few hours, and every time it pulsed it sent waves of pain through her body.

"I don't know, but she seems to be breathing still. Klair, can you see if she is alright?" Another voice asked, this one sounding younger than the other.

"He's busy, but it seems like you forgot that I can check as well…." A female voice said, and Cynder felt someone putting their claws on her chest, where her crystal was and then it pulled away as soon as it touched it. "Why does she have a crystal there…?" The voice asked once more, worried about something.

"I'll explain later, but right now it seems like she is rejoining us…" The first voice she heard replied as Cynder slowly opened her eyes.

At first, she thought she was blind due to the fact that all she saw was darkness, but then she realized that night had fallen. As she looked up at the source of the voices, she saw Koga, Fenris, and Larka, who had a bandage on her left shoulder that wrapped around her chest, and a large red spot was on her left shoulder.

"Wha…?" Cynder asked in a confused voice, her mind not really taking in what she was seeing, since she was still traumatized after what she had say in her apparent dream. She would have to ask Fenris what it meant later, but for now, she could barely focus.

"You've been out for about seven hours, and we were starting to get worried." Koga said, smiling a bit.

"I just awoke about an hour ago, and saw that you had passed out like I did." Larka said, wincing a bit, "However, it seems that your tail is still bleeding, just like my shoulder is…" She added, looking at Cynder's tail, which was indeed still bleeding through the new bandage on it.

Cynder was afraid to look at it, since she feared going through that hell again. However, curiosity got the better of her once more and she looked at it, and was relived to see that nothing happened. But, that was the only good thing of this due to the fact that the bleeding had not stopped, and it was forming a large red spot on her tail.

"Fenris, can I talk to you?" Cynder asked him as she looked at Larka and Koga warily, "Alone." She added, but no one budged, not even an inch.

"I'm sure what ever you would like to say can be said to them as well…." Fenris replied in an almost casual tone.

"Fine…" Cynder said as she told them what she saw in her 'dream', and finding it easier to talk. Fenris's expression changed many times during it, from confusion to a look of horror, and when Cynder had explained what she had seen in the mirror, she could've sworn she saw a quick smile.

After Cynder finished, no one spoke for a moment, until Larka broke the silence. "Cynder…." She began, "I had one similar to that, except I found Koga first, and then I found Ornlu. Koga had….a large stab wound in his chest instead of a blast one, and Ornlu was…." Larka looked on the verge of tears as she continued, "He was killed by some figure with a large sword with a skull on the handle, but I couldn't get a clear look on who it was. It did have draconic wings, though….." She finished, evidently traumatized after the events.

"Excuse me," Fenris said as he got up, "I need to think about this troubling information. I will return shortly, so don't move or do anything that will make your wounds worse…" He added as he left into the village.

"Was it me…or does anyone find anything….odd about him now?" Koga asked suddenly, which caused both Cynder and Larka to whirl their heads towards him. "I mean," Koga continued, "He has been…jumpy for the past day or so. When you two were passed out, I tried to talk to him, and he almost bit my head off. Larka, when you awoke, he was literately staring at you as if he was trying to get into your soul. He was doing the same for you, Cynder."

"Koga, did it even occur to you that he could've been worried?" Larka snapped, which made Koga and Cynder recoil from it. When did she get so aggressive?

Before any of them could reply, a loud shout from outside alerted them, and Koga immediately ran off. Larka looked at Cynder and helped her up so they could go see what was going on as more shrieks of terror reached their ears, which made them quicken their pace.

Everyone was running past them from the center of town, in which black flames were burning everything in sight, just like in the dream Cynder saw. As Larka and Cynder entered the center of town, they saw Koga looking around for the source as a figure jumped down at them. Cynder couldn't move, but Larka could as she pulled Cynder out of the way of the attacker, only to gasp in shock when they saw who it was.

"Fenris…." Larka whispered.

Indeed, it was Fenris, but he was…_corrupted_. His wings were a pitch black color, almost with most of his body. However, unlike Koga, Fenris didn't massively grow or anything, but instead grew another tail and a pair of horns on his head, giving him a hellhound look. Smiling, Fenris laughed at them and began to charge up a beam of darkness….

**And I shall end it here. Bit shorter than the other chapter, but the next one will be longer. Now, I left hints everywhere that Fenris was corrupted. When he first met Cynder, he showed aggression, and just before Ornlu turned into Chaos, he also showed massive amounts of aggression. And when he said that he thought that the corruption could be transferred via bites and he checked Larka and Cynder's wounds, that was another hint.**

**WARNING: UPCOMING-(Static)**


	10. The death of a mentor

**Fenris is corrupted. And what of the dream that Cynder had? And more importantly, how will she free him with her injuries?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro**

Cynder couldn't move as Fenris began to charge up a darkness beam, due to her injuries and just plain shock. Is this what he meant by deathly ill? Now that she thought about it, he had shown aggression multiple times before, and that burnt paper should've been a large hint towards it, but she hadn't thought of it….

"Move!" Larka hissed as she grabbed Cynder with her tail, pulling her out of the beam that Fenris had fired not two seconds ago. It wasn't as big as Koga's, but much faster as it whizzed past Cynder's head and struck a burning hut behind her, making it explode.

As if Fenris was determined to prove that his blast was different from Koga's, it turned upward and barreled towards Cynder as Fenris leapt at her as well. Finding her strength to move, Cynder painfully dodged the beam as it dove into the ground and ducked under Fenris's claws, but was smacked in the face by one of his tails.

"Not bad….but your injuries will get in the way…." Fenris spoke, his voice gruff and dark.

This was also different for Cynder, since Koga didn't speak. Fenris must have the 'old' type of it, since Ignitus could speak when he had it. Her thoughts were cut short, however, since Fenris flew into the air and dive-bombed at Larka, a black energy surrounding him that seemed to intensify every inch.

Larka somehow managed to dodge the attack, but when Fenris hit the ground, he kicked off to the side and slammed into Larka's side with multiple sickening cracks that echoed through the night as she was sent flying into the ground, blood pouring out of her mouth as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

"Larka!" Koga yelled as he ran over to her as Fenris just stood there with a grin full of malice. Koga reached her within five seconds of calling her name, and looked in dismay at her body. Cynder herself managed to hobble over toward her, and shook her head in shock.

Larka's ribs were crushed, and they were bent inward towards her lungs and heart. As if to show the damage, her entire side was caved in from Fenris's attack, and her breathing was starting to slow down into painful gasps as blood almost gushed out of her mouth.

It was a fatal wound.

"Koga…Cynder…." She rasped, the pain in her voice almost sending Cynder to tears, "I'm...finished. I can't…move or even….breathe…without pain…Cynder…I don't…suppose that…you can…heal…right?" She continued, which made Cynder think. It is an object of light, so there may be a chance.

"Larka, don't talk like that!" Koga said, nudging her with his muzzle. "Ornlu is corrupted, and you are the only family that I have left…."

"Larka, there may be a way to heal you…but I need time." Cynder said as she looked at Koga, who nodded, understanding what she was implying. "Five minutes, and I should be able to cure Fenris and heal us all. Can you survive that long, Larka?" She asked her, and Larka nodded.

"I'll…try…" Larka said as Koga ran towards Fenris to buy time and Cynder began channeling the light inside the artifact that appeared on her leg. "But…just in…case, tell Ornlu….that…I love…him…" She added before passing out from pain.

"I promise…." Cynder whispered as she continued channeling as she looked over at Koga and Fenris, and saw that they already had begun fighting. Fenris looked like he was toying with him as Koga struggled to hit him, but each time he was batted away by either one of his tails, or Fenris's claws.

Koga lunged at Fenris, but missed as Fenris shot a small beam of darkness at Koga, knocking him to the ground five feet away from his target. Koga got back up, but he was sent back down after Fenris slammed both of his tails on his back. However, as Fenris swung his tails at Koga's head, Koga rolled out of the way and lunged at Fenris again, this time managing to bite his neck.

"Insolent pup, shouldn't you know not to attack elders?" Fenris growled as he pried Koga's jaws off of his neck with both tails and began to choke him to death.

Or, he would've if Klair hadn't appeared and shot a lighting bolt at him, electrocuting Fenris and making him drop Koga, who rolled away. Smoke began to rise off of Fenris's body as he just stood there, his eyes shut, but from pain or something else Cynder couldn't tell.

Fenris slowly opened his eyes again as glared at Klair before shooting a black lighting bolt at Klair, sending him into the air as black electricity suspended him there before dropping him, in which Klair groaned in pain as he tried to get back up.

Taking advantage of the scene, Koga leapt at Fenris and tackled him to the ground and claws and bit at him as Fenris growled in anger. In response, Fenris shot a beam of darkness into Koga's chest and sent him into the air as he began charging one of his massive ones.

At the moment, Klair shot a wave of electricity at Fenris, hitting him and canceling his attack as Koga landed on the ground with a _thud_. Fenris recovered and rose into the air as a shield of darkness formed around him and he began charging a larger darkness attack, one that will obliterate where they are and everything around it.

As soon as he rose into the air, Cynder felt the light from the artifact reach its max. Wasting no time, Cynder released it, causing multiple streams of light to pour out of her body and strike everything nearby. It hit Larka first, bathing her in a cocoon of light. After a few second, her ribs began to heal and she began to breathe regularly.

Two more hit Koga and Klair at the same time, healing them in a similar fashion as more came out and started to put out the dark fires. After that, they all went straight for Fenris, who fired his attack at Cynder. The beam was massive compared to anything that Cynder had seen, but she stayed put for some reason.

More streams of light poured out of the artifact as it began to counter the beam, averting its course and making it miss them and create a massive dome shaped explosion in the forest behind her. Truthfully, Cynder was scared out of her mind, but she also felt relaxed.

Fenris howled in pain and rage as streams of light went in and out his body, but left no marks. Soon, the darkness began to dispel away from Fenris as his horns began to fade and his tail turned into one once more, while his wings turns back scarlet. His fur turned back into a grey color and his eyes turned back to a milky color as the light gently lowered him to the ground as it disappeared.

He groaned as he somehow got up, and looked horrified at what had happened. He walked over to Larka, who was still out cold, and shook his head in dismay. "What have I done?" He whispered to himself as Koga and Klair walked over.

"Fenris, this isn't your fault. You were corrupted." Koga said in an attempt to comfort him, which failed since Fenris had a more horrified look on his face as he looked at himself, as if he was trying to find any traces of it left.

"That's right, Fenris." A voice boomed from behind him in a sarcastic tone as a large claw picked him up by the neck. "You did do it, since it was your body. Allow me to make you…_pay_ for your sins…" the voice continued as the claw twisted Fenris's neck to a horrific angle with a loud _crack _that echoed through the night as the claw dropped Fenris.

Cynder raced over to his side, only to see no motion of breathing or other signs of life. She felt tears starting to form as she tried to wake him up, despite knowing that there was no chance of that happening. His neck was broken, and his blinded eyes stared blankly to the stars.

Fenris was dead.

A gasp from Larka made her look up to see his killer, and she gasped as well. It was a large dragon with black scales and wings, with two large scar-like rips on his chest that caused fire to spew out every few seconds. He was standing on two legs, despite being a quadruped dragon and had gleaming red eyes, and Cynder had no idea who it was until Larka spoke.

"Ornlu…?" She whispered as the dragon grinned.

"Didn't our last encounter tell you that he no longer exists?" The dragon replied as he instantly appeared at Larka's side and bent down to look her dead in the face. "Foolish girl, stop clinging to a hopeless wish. You and he can never be together, since I, Chaos, rule his body and soul." he hissed in her face.

Cynder was pretty much paralyzed by fear, but was somewhat relieved to see that Koga and Klair were also paralyzed from fear, but from the looks of it, they would instantly attack Chaos if he hurt Larka. Larka was staring at him with wide eyes and she kept stuttering over and over as tears fell from her eyes.

"Now the truth finally sinks in…" Chaos laughed as he stood up and walked over to Cynder. "You want to know who the true master behind Draco was, eh? I know who it is….and I could tell you as well." He said to her as Cynder felt her heart try to escape through her chest.

Just as Cynder was about to reply, something whizzed by her head and hit Chaos in the chest as he backed up in shock. It was an arrow with a silver shaft and white feathers, and before Cynder could look any further, another arrow lodged itself in his shoulder.

"Move!" A voice called from behind her as a third arrow hit Chaos in one of his rips, which made him almost howl in pain as he pulled the arrow out.

"So, by using arrows, you show your fear. You are lucky that I am not at full power, or else I would tear you in half…" Chaos growled as he shot a large beam of darkness from his hands that plowed through everything towards the shooter, and then Chaos disappeared in a pillar of shadow.

After a moment of silence, nimble footsteps could be heard as a figure ran at them. He was a bipedal cheetah with leather armor and a bow made of yew trees. He had green eyes and looked in his early thirties, and he stopped and stared directly at Cynder as she felt a pang of recognition.

"Mom…?" Wind whispered as he stood there.

XXXXXXXX

Orion led Starfire through the dark prison, keeping his eyes out for anything that would attempt to harm them. Starfire insisted that they kept moving, since her father was still here somewhere. Orion eventually came to the conclusion that her ankle wasn't broken, but bruised to an extreme point due to the fact that she kept trying to walk on it every few seconds.

Still, her company eased Orion's nerves slightly, since he had someone to talk to if he wanted, but he kept silent. He would ask after he found her father, since he was determined to make sure that her father wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Orion, he should be in there..." Starfire said suddenly as she pointed to a cell near what Orion guessed was the entrance, since there was a door. Before he could stop her, Starfire hobbled over to the cell and walked inside, seeming unaware of her ankle.

Sighing, Orion followed her and saw that she was working furiously on a pair of shackles that held an orange dragon that looked in his late thirties or early forties with his eyes closed. To his surprise, Starfire managed to unlock one shackle before moving onto the other.

"I've learned a thing or two about unlocking…" Starfire explained when she glanced back at him. After another moment, she unlocked the other shackle and the dragon slumped against the wall, apparently unconscious. At that moment, the band on his wrist beeped and a voice cut through the air.

"Orion, what is your status?" Skop's voice asked.

"I'm still in the prison area. There was a female and her father held captive here, but we should be exiting soon." Orion replied as Starfire gave him a confused look, which he really couldn't blame her. It's not every day that you hear a voice randomly…

"Chaos has left the castle, but will be returning shortly. I suggest that you make haste if you are to get them to safety…." Skop replied as the link was severed, creating another loud beep that echoed through the prison.

"Who was that?" Starfire asked as what he guessed was her father started to stir.

"That was Skop. He invented this, and he monitors my progression and if there is anything that I should know about, he alerts me." Orion explained as the orange dragon opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Wha…?" The dragon asked as he looked around the cell and spotted Starfire. "Starfire!" He exclaimed as he embraced her, "Are you alright? How did you escape?" If this was in another situation, Orion would have smiled.

"Dad…stop." Starfire said with a hint of a blush as she pulled away. "He helped me. His name is Orion, and he was sent to find any weaknesses that Chaos may have." Starfire explained as she motioned towards him.

"Thank you for helping my daughter. My name is Firestar." The dragon introduced himself as he shook Orion's hand. For some reason, Orion felt something wasn't right here, but said no word of it. It was probably the place…

"What were you doing here, anyway?" Orion asked as a group of corrupted literately kicked down the door that led out and pointed at them. "Damn, we'll ask questions later, but right now we need to defend ourselves…" He growled.

At that moment, the group charged into the cell and attacked…..

**I think I messed up towards the end, but w/e. So, now Fenris is dead and Wind has reappeared, and the two 'guest' characters have been revealed. Also, I have some news: I am suffering from depression. Yes, shocking how 'Mr. Happy-Sarcasm' is in truth depressed. Oh well, I may snap out of it, and it may be just stress. I guess time will tell…and no, I have NO intention of killing myself….**


	11. Return of the Corruptor

**Fenris is dead, and now Wind has reappeared. And there is a very large plot twist in this chapter, and tell me if you like the design….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro**

As hard as it was for Cynder to take in, Fenris, one of the few she actually trusted with her life, was dead. In fact, she had looked up to him as a fatherly figure, and he had given her a lot of advice. Staring at his lifeless corpse brought her to tears, and she vowed that Chaos would die for what he had done.

But, standing not too far away from her, Wind stood with an expression of shock on his face. Cynder felt her heavy heart lift at the sight of him, and she rushed towards him and embraced him with her wings, oblivious to the growls of protest of Wind.

"How did you survive?" He asked her once she released him. Cynder really couldn't blame him for acting like that, since Fenris himself had been surprised that she was alive. However, he did change in appearance, since he had become bipedal, when he was clearly on four legs before….

"Draco didn't kill me, he sent me forward in time. Fenris had the same reaction, except he tried to kill me…" Cynder replied with a hint of a smile, "Wind, how are you on two legs now? Thirty years ago, you were walking around on four legs…" She asked him with confusion on her face.

Wind looked deeply uncomfortable with her question, but replied anyway, "It was what Draco did. He implanted something inside me that made me bipedal instead of on four legs. It also made me develop faster, so when I was technically ten, I was around this age. It's slowed, but I think Draco was attempting to make something like Xaldin out of me."

As Wind said the name Xaldin, it sent shivers down Cynder's spine. Xaldin, the seemingly invincible knight in midnight black armor that wielded a large great sword in his left hand that could split, and he was also the one who made Cynder die for the second time, only to be brought back by the crystal on her chest. Xaldin also severely wounded Nowe and Fenris before his apparent death from Ignitus's darkness fury. However, Xaldin had survived, only to be killed by Jerik, who died from wounds.

"Who was Xaldin, anyway?" Cynder asked, ignoring the confused looks that the others were giving her. She had to know this; since it was impossible for anything to take so many attacks not even flinch.

"Xaldin…was Nowe's humanoid body reanimated. The only way we found that out was when Nowe told us, since he had recognized his body through the armor." Wind explained, "I don't know how it was reanimated, but the fact that was raised greater questions, since Draco himself could not do that."

"Excuse me," Larka said with a very confused tone and expression, "what are you two talking about? And Cynder, is he really your son!?" She asked, and her question seemed to echo the thoughts of the others.

Wind glanced at Cynder, who motioned him to explain, since she really didn't know the details. "Well…" Wind began, "Cynder isn't my true mother, but I counted her as that since both of my parents are dead. Thirty years ago, Cynder found me and saved me from a group of apes that were sent to kill me. I was only a baby, and I didn't remember my parents, so I imprinted on her and she named me. I really can't remember much after that, other than Draco doing something to me that made my body and mind accelerate, and then joining the 'Guardians of the Grove', as they called themselves where I met Jerik, who supposedly died. Not too long after that, Ignitus and Xaldin attacked us, in which I fought the latter before I ran and found Cynder fighting a reanimated Gaul on a citadel roof and I helped her. About three minutes later, the roof collapsed inward and we met Jerik again. A minute later, Xaldin appeared for Cynder began to fight him, while Ignitus showed up and Jerik and I fought him. I was injured, and then I saw Cynder get killed by Xaldin, in which she was resurrected due to the crystal in her chest and Fenris's quick thinking. Then, Ignitus blew up everything and the appeared afterwards and we fought. That...is pretty much all I remember of my 'adventures' with her." Wind finished, taking a large breath.

"Was that necessary to explain all of that? My head hurts…" Klair said after a moment, clutching his head as Cynder tried to stifle a laugh. From what she had learned from the short time she had been with the guardians, Volteer had the tendency to give others headaches, and it was funny to see his grandson complaining about one…

"Yes, so you can understand our bond more." Wind replied in an almost casual tone as Cynder's gaze somehow landed on Fenris's corpse once more, and she felt sadness rush through her once more. Unconsciously, she walked over to his body and picked it up.

"We need to bury him…" Cynder explained to the confused reactions of the others. It pained her greatly to say that, and it felt like her entire world was beginning to crash down on her as her anger against Chaos rose.

"Cynder…wait." Koga spoke suddenly as she glanced back at him. "Fenris…wouldn't want to be buried. I remember him saying that he would rather have 'the flames of life' consume him than be buried." He explained to her, and she looked at him in confusion as Larka took his body from Cynder's back.

"He means that Fenris would rather be cremated…" Larka said as Cynder gave her the confused look. "It means that his body is burned and his ashes are collected, so that he would always be with the person who carries around the ashes. In a way, it sets free the soul as well…" She explained as she shot a fireball at Fenris's corpse without warning.

Cynder was about to say something, but stopped herself and watched the flames burn away at his body. It may have been a flicker of the flames or her imagination, but she could have sworn that she saw Fenris's body smile slightly as the flames consumed it entirely.

"It was going to be his 3000th birthday tomorrow…" Koga whispered as tears started to flow down his face.

After ten minutes, the flames died away and nothing but ashes remained as a sudden gust of wind came and blew them into the sky, but when Cynder cried out in anger, Larka put a claw on her shoulder. "He is with everyone and everything now, and his ashes with help life flourish." She said softly, and Cynder could hear sorrow in her voice.

After another moment, Wind spoke, "I know this is difficult for you all…but standing here will not do anything. The corruption is spreading quicker than ever now, and some scouts from the fortress I am at have some troubling news that we shouldn't really discuss here. Follow me…" Wind said as he began to walk away.

"Wind, are you positive that you cannot tell us here?" Cynder asked him as he stopped and looked at her.

"Alright….you do have a right to know more than anyone here…" Wind sighed as he took a 'picture' from his armor and walked over to her. "Recognize him?" He asked her as she looked at the picture, which was kinda hard to see due to the fact it was night, but Larka made a fire and she was able to see it better.

The picture showed a black dragon with an almost skeletal figure due to the fact that his ribs could be shown and a majority of the body was very skinny. The dragon had red, cat-like eyes and had a large green crystal imbedded in his chest. His black wings were filled with holes and rips, and were almost in a bent angle. However, despite the appearance, Cynder knew who it was deep in her heart.

"Draco…." She hissed with pure distain as Larka and Koga swung their heads in her direction.

"Yes, it appears that he has returned from the dead, or he just never died. Either way, Chaos has made him his minion." Wind explained, "Chaos is more powerful than I thought to make Draco serve him, though from what I was told, Draco is weaker than he was when you fought him, Cynder, but he managed to kill all but the scout who returned with ease. The scout died three seconds later after telling me…" He continued, looking away slightly.

"I thought Fenris said he killed him…" Koga said suddenly, echoing Cynder's question.

"And I don't about it." Wind hissed, but not a Koga himself, "But the important part is that Draco is back and he is clearly out for revenge, since he is going around killing relatives to the ones who fought him, despite being under Chaos's control. I can only pray that no one in the castle ever runs into him…" He added, looking off into the distance.

No one could find any disagreement with what he said.

XXXX

As the group of corrupted closed in on them, Orion swung his sword down, killing the one who charged in first as Firestar punched one in the head, snapping his neck. Starfire tripped one that was coming towards her with her tail and broke its neck with her claws, but stumbled in getting back up due to her ankle.

"Catch!" Orion yelled to her as he tossed a dagger from the corrupted he killed as he stabbed another one. Starfire caught it with ease and stabbed a corrupted in the shoulder before swiftly punching him in the head, knocking him down.

Firestar's hand suddenly caught fire and he swung it at the last two of the corrupted, sending one into the other as they both started to burn slightly. At the sight of it, the one Starfire knocked down yelped and crawled into a corner while the trio approached him.

"So…you beat us….but…you cannot…get past…him…" The corrupted, a jackal, gasped through his wound. Apparently, Starfire had given him a fatal blow since her dagger had come dangerously close to his heart, cutting through arteries.

"Who?" Starfire asked as she almost picked him up by the neck, but before she could, the jackal laughed maniacally and started to twitch.

"You…will find…out…soon…hehe…HAHAHAHA!" he said as he slumped suddenly, dead.

"It seems our only option is to continue." Orion said as he started for the doorway that led out of the prison, Starfire and Firestar following behind him in silence.

The door led to a lit hall that went from left to right. To their left was a door that led somewhere, and to their right was an open door that led to a large arena type room. From what Orion could see inside the room, there was a type of altar there. However, he had to get these two to safety before he investigated that further.

Starting towards the door to the left, he heard a _thud_ from somewhere around him, and he looked back at Starfire and Firestar, only to see them with the same confused reaction. Even more wary, Orion touched the door to push it open, only to have a searing pain course through his body and send him flying backwards and land on his back in front of Starfire. Glancing down at his paw, he saw that the fur had been singed and the skin underneath was raw.

"Are you ok?" Firestar asked as Starfire helped him up.

"Yeah..." Orion replied as he looked into the room on the opposite side of the hall.

"I guess this is our only option…." Starfire said as she leaned on Orion for support, which took him off-guard slightly, since he was still not used to people being around him.

As they entered the room, it immediately shut and lock before a barrier of pure darkness rose up in front of it. The room itself was entirely black, and the altar thing in the middle seemed to radiate a silvery color. As they walked over to it, they all stopped suddenly.

"There is someone else in here." Firestar said as he glanced around them.

"Well, this is a surprise!" A voice boomed from what seemed to be in front of them, "Here I thought it would be another easy kill…I finally get to have some fun!"

Suddenly, the room was lit up and they all had to shield their eyes since it was so sudden. After their eyes adjusted to the light, the saw a black dragon smirking at them. He was very skeletal in appearance and had a large green crystal that looked like it was shoved into his chest and was sticking out about six inches. The dragon's eyes were a crimson color, and his wings were slightly bent. His tail, however, was very ridged and had a large spike at the end that was meant for impaling.

"Who are you?" Orion growled as he took out his sword and gave Starfire to Firestar.

"Mi lamo es Draco, and I will make you serve me…." the dragon laughed as his smirk grew bigger.

**And we see the return of Draco. I kinda got the inspiration to bring him back after going back on World of Warcraft and seeing Kael'Thas as he is now. And if he was a human…he would be Spanish, as shown from his statement above. And I had originally intended to bring him back in later chapters, but I thought it would be better to do it now. And now that Chaos controls him…well, just wait….**


	12. Rebirth

**I apologize for not updating this in about a month and a half, but I didn't know what to do with it. Lets see….Orion was about to fight Draco and Cynder was being led by Wind somewhere. So…I had no idea what to do with the Draco fight, so I just stopped. In the meantime, I started to update some fics that I haven't updated in a while, and I started a background story for this version of Chaos….but I think the prologue wasn't well written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro (Or Cynder for that matter), just my OC's. And I do not own Firestar and Starfire.**

Draco…also known as 'The Corruptor'.

Orion had no idea how he was still alive, since he had heard that he was killed. However, from the looks of it, Draco seemed significantly weaker than he was about fifteen years ago, having gotten a glimpse of him when he was younger.

Still, that was no reason to underestimate him. Knowing Draco, he would come up with something to either kill or corrupt them. Orion got into a combat stance as he shifted his sword in a defensive way, trying to anticipate the next thing Draco would do.

But, Draco just stood there and smiled. Orion was greatly unnerved by this, but he couldn't let him know this. However, as he examined Draco, his eyes fell upon his crystal that seemed to be shoved into his chest, and now he saw that it had come out his back, near his wings in a slanted angle.

"Well, Orion? Are you going to just stand there like a statue or are you going to attack?" Draco taunted, still standing there. He wanted Orion to attack him, but he couldn't exactly move without endangering Firestar and Starfire. "Oh I get it…you don't want to harm those two! Let me take care of that…" Draco continued as if he was reading Orion's mind.

Without warning, a wall of darkness separated them from Orion, leaving both he and Draco in an arena-type ring. "You…what are you going to do with them!?" Orion yelled as he faced Draco once more, his anger rising.

"They will be released once one of us falls. If you somehow win, they will be released unharmed. If I win..." Draco said as his eyes flared, "Well, I'll have my _own_ fun with them…" he finished, smiling darkly at Firestar and Starfire…but Orion noticed he was staring at Starfire more.

This enraged him for some reason. He could understand becoming angry at his statement, but the fact that he was staring at Starfire had an unknown effect on him. Before he knew what he was doing, he was charging Draco and swung for the crystal as Draco's eyes lit up with what seemed to be delight.

He somehow hit nothing.

Orion noticed that Draco was no longer there anymore, and he spun around looking for the black giant. "Oh how could I forget…?" Draco's voice echoed from nowhere. "You are bipedal, and I am a quadruped. Oh well, it could be easily fixed."

Suddenly, a bipedal figure jumped down about seven or so feet away from Orion, but it took less than a second to figure how it was Draco, since the crystal in his chest was pretty much a giveaway. However, he had black armor and two large double sided swords that curved upwards, but his head was still unprotected. And the crystal was still exposed.

"Well now, I'd say this is about as even as it gets. Let's not waste any more time then, eh?" Draco asked as he charged Orion, who barely had enough time to block the attack to his right, but Draco hit him in the shoulder with the other sword and cutting through his trench coat and into his skin, creating a large wound that blood sprayed out of.

Orion swung for what seemed to be Draco's crystal, but instead turned at the last moment to his head. However, Draco blocked this attack, which was just what Orion wanted. Orion kicked Draco's crystal with all of his strength, and he thought he saw it move an inch out his back.

Even if it didn't move, it was still effective. Draco stepped back and coughed up blood as he glared at Orion. "That was a dirty trick…" Draco said as he smiled, "I like it. Seeking out your enemy's weak point…speaking of which, what is yours?" he continued, looking at Orion.

"I don't have a giant crystal stuck in my chest, if that's what you're getting at." Orion replied, his voice and face expressionless as he attacked Draco again, trying to hit the crystal. However, Draco was now guarding his crystal, and Orion couldn't even graze it.

"I think I just found your weak point…" Draco commented as Orion stole a glance at Starfire and Firestar. Draco seized this opportunity to attack, bringing his swords across Orion's chest, creating two gashes that formed an X…..

XXXXX

"Are we there yet, Wind?"

This had to be the twentieth time that Cynder had asked that question, and every time Wind had said 'No' every time, growing steadily angrier in his replies. This time, however, Wind turned to face her and he had a fierce look in his eyes.

"Cynder, you're supposed to be my _mother_! When you keep asking that question, I feel like I'm your _father_!" Wind hissed at her, ignoring the muffled snickers of Larka, Koga, and Klair. "Though, technically I am old enough to be your father…" He muttered to himself.

Cynder pouted, hating the long walk already. It had been a few hours since they had left, yet it felt like a year. For some reason, she felt very impatient, but this was likely due to the fact that she realized that Draco is alive, even if he is weaker.

She wanted him to pay. It was his fault that this world was so…bleak and lifeless, despite the corruption slowing down. A world without Ignitus, who she had only known to be corrupted, without Volteer or Terrador, the latter being her father: She wished that she could have spent more time with him, but it was too late now. And Fenris, who seemed to be her true father. For some reason, she had a larger connection to him than Terrador…but he was also gone.

Jerik was dead, killed during the fight against Xaldin, who was in turn a general of Draco. Nowe and Aleria…she probably missed them the most next to Fenris. Nowe, who had once been her enemy, had been one of her greatest allies, being the younger brother of Draco himself. Cynder would never have guessed it, and nor would have Aleria. When she did find out, through, she almost killed Nowe, but was stopped by Fenris.

_GOD DAMMIT! Why….why did this all happen!?_ Cynder thought, the memory of her friends making her on the verge of tears, _Draco, I swear on my life that you will pay for what you've done…even if I have to bring you back and kill you over and over…_

"Cynder, are you ok?" A concerned voice asked from beside her. She looked up to see Larka looking at her with concern written all over her face.

…_But I can't break down yet. I still have Wind, Larka, Koga, and Klair. We all need to stick together if we are going to prevail…._ Cynder's thoughts continued as she glanced at all of them before nodding to Larka's question.

Larka was kinda in the same situation as her. She was also suffering from a majority of people she knew dying. Cynder was told by her that she had fallen in love with Ornlu…who had turned into Chaos. And she had her entire village wiped out, so she must really be devastated.

Cynder looked at Koga, who looked like he was deep in thought. He had been corrupted, and lost the last member of his family…Fenris. He lived in the same village that Larka did, and was probably blaming himself for what had happened, even though it wasn't even close to his fault.

Cynder stole a glance at Klair, who was talking to Larka. He was the great grandson of Volteer, and also a 'healer'. Both he and Larka were talking about various infections and how to treat them, as if they were old friends or colleagues.

"We should be there in about an hour." Wind alerted them.

Cynder nodded and continued walking after Wind, her thoughts racing, not noticing the figure who was leaning against a tree…watching her every move.

XXXX

Chaos sat on his throne, leaning on his right paw. He was bored, and he wanted to go out and kill the one called Wind and the dragoness, Cynder. However, Wind had weakened him a bit, and he still needed to recover.

The good part was that if he was hit with Wind's arrows again, he would be fully immune to the effects. He now had five fiery rips on his body, and more were growing every few hours. But, it was nothing compared to the power he had before…

_Damn you Fenris. How could you become the mate of the one who took EVERYTHING away from me!? Now, you both are dead…_ Chaos thought, a smile growing as he knew that he was now dead, _there is nothing left to stop me. Cynder will probably try and fail, and Draco will kill the fools who managed to get inside here…eh?!_

Suddenly, Chaos's chest felt like it was going to burst, and he stood up and staggered down the steps that would have led to his throne. It was as if something was trying to escape him, and Chaos started to cough up literally a pool of blood as the thing that was about to burst out of his chest grew closer.

After a few moments, something tore out of Chaos's body, but it left no mark. The thing that came out of Chaos's chest began to take shape from the ball of light that it came out as, and became more draconic as Chaos's eye's narrowed in rage. "YOU! How did you get out!?" He yelled angrily.

"Sorry, being trapped in my own body isn't exactly what I want to spend my life. Especially when I have someone waiting for me…" The newly formed dragon said as his features became clearer. He had golden horns, silver scales and wings, and amber eyes.

The dragon then folded his wings around his body…and then opened them in about a half a second, covering the room in bright light and blinding Chaos. After about three minutes, Chaos was able to open his eyes and when he did, he growled in displeasure. "You are a clever one. Waiting until I let my guard down and then get out. Well done, Ornlu…but now I am free to get my full power quicker…" Chaos said as his eyes flashed red…

**Again, sorry for not updating. Anyway, I did add another plot twist to this, but don't count on what the hell happened to be explained in detail soon…**


	13. Xavis & Jin

**Alright, this is the last chapter with Orion for a while. After that, Cynder's part of the story will be now in full chapter, not shared. Anyway, let's continue this, and hopefully finish it by July.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

"Are you dead yet?"

Draco laughed as he stood about six feet away from Orion, who was slumped against the wall of darkness. The right sleeve of his trench coat was gone, his sword was in two, and he was just…beaten. The X shaped cut of his chest was bleeding furiously, and his eyes were glazed over. Everything on his was just ruined. The once silver fur was now brown-red with his blood, while a piece of bone sprouted from his right shoulder.

But, to Draco's amusement, He slowly got back up and looked at him with fire still burning in his eyes. When Draco saw him stand up, he sighed. "You really need to learn to give up. I was planning to let you live, but now; I guess you need to die in order for you to learn that some battles you _will _lose." He said in an almost sarcastic way as he appeared in front of Orion and picked him up by his neck.

"You're right…but now some of…the blood that was rushing to…my head is gone." Orion replied weakly, not even lifting his hands to try and get Draco's claws off of him. "And you also need to live up to your statement…" He added as he kicked Draco's crystal with all of his remaining strength, making it come out his back another inch.

Draco roared in pain and released Orion, his armor starting to crack for some reason. More blood dripped down his mouth and onto the ground, but he stood up and wiped away the blood after a minute. "I was going easy on you…but now I think I'll take it up a _NOTCH!_" He yelled in rage as his swords disappeared and was replaced by a massive great sword. It was the height of Draco, and twice as wide. The blade had ridges on it, evidently made for ripping apart enemies.

_He's let his rage get a hold of him, and now he will swing wildly….but if Orion gets hit, he's down for good._ Starfire thought as she watched the battle. "Dad, do you think you can make a hole large enough for me to get through?" She asked Firestar, an idea forming in her head.

"I may be able to…but what about your ankle? It's not healed yet…" he responded as he looked at her swollen ankle.

Starfire sighed before something clicked in her brain. _Duh…I can heal this! It'll take a lot out of me…but I can at least walk afterwards._ She thought as she mentally slapped herself. She kneeled down and ignored the throbbing pain it gave her and healed her ankle.

"Can you now?" She asked her father wearily.

"I can try…but I don't know how long I can hold it open." Firestar replied as his right fist glowed and he punched the wall of shadow with all his strength, making a large hole. However, black electricity reached out from the wall and started to electrocute him. "Hurry…!" He yelled through pain.

At that same time, Orion was grazed by a swing by Draco, cutting at his fur and skin. He was looking blood rapidly, and it was starting to take its toll. His movements were jerky and slowed down, and he kept fading in and out of focus.

There was no way he could hold this up for long. Draco still seemed to be in perfect condition except for the fact that his crystal was out his back two inches from his attacks. However, just as he was about to strike, Draco seemed to anticipate his movements and swung all the way across his chest.

Orion was flung backwards, his trench coat shredded and on the ground, making him topless. **"You fool! What made you think you could **_**win**_**!?"** Draco laughed madly, his rage still over him. **"Now, time to **_**DIE!"**_ He yelled as he swung his sword down on Orion.

However, before he could hit Orion, something hit him in the side and distracted him. Starfire stood there, panting from exhaustion, since it was all she could do to stand. This distraction was all Orion needed to gather everything he had and kick his crystal again.

Draco stumbled backwards again, but this time darkness was pouring out of his body chaotically and striking random things. One, however, went directly at Orion, who couldn't move. It went straight through his chest before fading, and he fell backwards in a spread-eagle way. However, there was no hole where the darkness had struck, and no other signs of damage appeared on his body other than the fact he was on his back.

Draco suddenly disappeared in a pillar of shadow and the altar in the middle of the room shattered, making the walls of darkness fade. Starfire rushed over to Orion, and let out a sigh of relief to find that he was still alive. "Next time…" She whispered as she held his bloody head, "You better not charge into battle without warning us…"

XXXXX

"We're here."

Cynder snapped out of her train of thought and looked at Wind, who was indicating towards a fortress. It was…huge. That was pretty much the only way to describe it. Rectangle in shape, it was made out of white stone and had little windows in it, the only being two large ones in the middle and a few smaller ones on the upper wall. There were patrols just about everywhere, making it almost impossible for anyone to get in or out without being noticed.

"About freaking time!" Koga almost yelled as Larka smacked him over the head with her tail.

"Yes, the walk was very tiresome and…" Klair began, but Cynder soon lost interest in what he was talking about.

"Yes, I apologize for the long walk, but at least we made it before the-" Wind responded as a figure jumped out of the trees and landed on his back while a faint snap was heard from his wrist as he growled in pain.

"Hypocrite." The figure on his back smiled. It was a black female wolf with gold eyes, and she looked in her late teens or early twenties. "You went and told all of us not to let our guard down even if we were here, and you go off and let yours down." She continued, her smile growing wider.

"Jin…" Wind growled dangerously.

"Yes dear?" She replied innocently.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Wind yelled as he flung her off of him. She landed on her back in some shock but soon began laughing. The scene was comical, and it was kinda relaxing since after all that Cynder had gone through, she could finally spare a chuckle.

"You need to relax, Wind." Jin laughed as she brushed twigs and leaves off of her body. Then she noticed Cynder and the others, "Who are they?" She asked as she circled around Cynder, inspecting her in a wary and curious way.

"That is Cynder…my mother." Wind replied as Jin literally fell to the side. "I know it's hard to believe, but I'll explain once we get inside, ok?" He added as he continued walking towards the fortress, rubbing his wrist in pain.

Jin eyed Cynder for a few more seconds before stealing a quick glance at the others before following Wind, and Cynder followed her. She closed her eyes and then opened them again to check for any darkness, but found nothing dangerous besides the normal darkness that Fenris said everyone has.

Cynder blanked out for a bit, her subconscious the only thing keeping her balance. She recognized this area, and it pained her slightly that none of the people who lived here was alive anymore. This was the area where the temple that she first met Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, and Ignitus, the last one being corrupted.

She guessed that the temple had been ruined and they built this in its stead. _But, couldn't they have just rebuilt it?_ She thought wearily, her back leg throbbing again, _or was it just too ruined for it to be rebuilt?_

"Cynder, wake up!" Larka hissed quietly as she nudged her.

Cynder snapped out of her thoughts again and saw that they were in front of the fortress….which was so much bigger up front than it was when she first saw it. Ahead of her, Wind was talking to two dragons, who were somehow standing on two legs, that held a large sword that resembled Xaldin's in size and shape, but the handle was different.

After a moment, Wind signaled them to follow and the two dragons put their swords down to let them pass. As Cynder walked by them, she noticed that both were expressionless and that the one of the right was much older than the one on the left.

Cynder stepped inside…and found herself lost in the scramble of people who were running around. In the midst of the chaos, a black bipedal dragon with a scar on his right eye ordering people around. However, when he noticed Cynder, he stopped and walked over to them.

Cynder instantly got a bad feeling about him.

"You must be Cynder…" The dragon said as he walked over to her, "My name is Xavis…and I am the leader of this…resistance." He added with some fatigue. His green eyes seemed to inspect them all before falling on Larka for a few seconds.

"How did you know my name?" Cynder asked bluntly. She couldn't understand why she was getting a bad feeling from him, but she preferred to keep her distance from him. There was something in his eyes that said he was hiding something…

"I sent out a few scouts, and they saw you. And I also know…" Xavis said as guards literally came out of nowhere and surrounded Larka with spears, "That she carries the taint of the corruption. She has to be…._dealt _with…" He continued as he gave some sort of signal and the guards lunged forward….

**And I shall leave it at that. What will happen next will be revealed…next time….**


	14. Listen

**Now, as much as I hate to put up a notice to all you reading this fic, this is rather important. Maybe you reading this will not care too much, but others may. Either way, this is going to go something like this: I have left . Writing Fanfics….has done a lot to me, but it will not help me in the long run. I am extremely sorry if you were looking forward to a new chapter.**

**I know I may have left off at a cliff-hanger, and again, I am sorry. I just can't be bothered with this site. Especially, if you know me, I don't…well, not important. I just wanted to thank everyone who did take the time to read these, and hope that they understand. If you ever need to talk or whatever, I am on a site called 'Deviantart'. While I cannot draw, as my hand is screwed to hell, I do post writings up there frequently. My name there is the same as the name here (Rurikredwolf).**

**Before I end, I want to make one last point: Just because I quit the site doesn't mean that I won't periodically drop by and do a little one-shot or something when I am bored. Don't expect a series though.**

**With that said, I wish you all good luck with your writing/reading.**

**-Rurik.**


	15. I may continue please read

**Umm….Hi. I have a statement and a question.**

**While looking through this story and its prequel(s), I realized that despite the inexperienced writing, there was something going on here. I actually did like where it was going and I realize that leaving that cliffhanger was one of the biggest cockteases ever. I know some of you are curious as to what happens, and…well…I may have a conclusion. It's rough, but there is something there and while it may not be for a while, I do have half a mind to continue this. Granted half the stuff in this story is rendered null by LoS and its fail continuity (sorry fans, but I really hate DotD).**

**Naturally, if I do continue this, it would likely start off as a remake of the last few chapters. Why? Well, two characters do not belong to me and I have not spoken with the owners in years, so I cannot continue to use them. As such, that entire storyline may be scrapped or rewritten. I am gonna have to look closer at it sometime within the next week and see what I can't do, but I do have this story still going in my head even now. I know various plotpoints and have plans for the third and final entry to this series. Although I'd say this story is roughly forty-fifty percent done, I can try and at least bring this one to a close.**

**Now, this won't be instantaneous if I do come back; I take pride on my original work and my book work far greater than FanFictions and those will be my priority and can be found on my Deviantart on my profile for this site. **

**The more I write about this, the more I realize I dug myself into a hole. The whole separation of Ornlu (God, why did I name him that? Serthal is so much better) and Chaos (AHHHHH, MORE CLICHÉ NAME) was a big wtf and made no sense in the later parts of the story. Plus Larka, who is a complete pushover to her mainstream continuity (renamed Virith), I felt was really underdeveloped. Of course, this is me rambling about my own characters and I doubt you all care about that when there is Cynder to talk about here! Prove me wrong with this.**

**Anyway, the questions….yes I have two after rereading a bit….are these:**

**Would you rather me try and find a way to continue as is?**

**OR**

**Would you rather me restart the entire series, keeping most plot points and getting rid of the things I found didn't work and updating the story in general with more detail and backstory?**

**Send a review/note/comment on my Deviantart for your answer. I actually look back from hearing back from you all despite what the other two chapters say (god I was such a noob). **

**-Rurik**


End file.
